Meta on so many levels
by Kara47
Summary: I see that you stopped by to read another conjectured story made by a fan of the beloved 'Dragon ball series'. Funny,sad,or just some fucked up tale my 'fandom' made with their sadistic imagery, if you love me or love to hate me.Well that's not the case with this story. I ,Son Goku, break the fourth wall to end the torturous fic' i'm linked to...starting with this fucking author.
1. Chapter 1

Hello there, I guess you're waiting for an author's note or some disclaimer. I don't dean it necessary for this first chapter, since it is i an original charter speaking to you, and this whole audience that my life gained because of my popularity. I should say that I'm honored to be admired by so many, giving the chance to open up and inspire countless of people to dream and hope. I would be lying if i say i did and didn't, i can pick and choose what i like about this whole franchise my life has become, if it weren't for the fans I wouldn't be here today...so thank you for that part. On the other hand I like to tell you now i fairly resent you all to an extent. Not to an extant of hate, just really annoying.

There are the undervalue die-hard fans that i can deal with ...in doses. They can be ignorant at times, willing to follow me and anything i have to say, very few control themselves and stop praying to me like some God, and ugh it just makes me feel awful and sad that I have that effect on people. The hate groups or 'Bashing just because groups', don't even get me started on them.

The shippers that have an odd taste of romance and couple ideological, not that I'm judging per se. It's not meant for me, i was written to love one person, and to be later down the road being suggested other partners affects me. It being forced beyond my nature, I have avoided it so fare but not lately.

I could go on forever about the fandom that is alive because of me, but i feel that would upset you more than get to the reason why I'm talking to you in the first place. So far I'm the only one to my knowledge that can see into and know of this reality.

Though I'm aware of the fandom, your reality and mine, I can switch it off. I don't have to know what my fandom is doing, nor am i forced by some upper force beyond my power. I can just literally ignore it and close the breach between you and me, by my own will.

Well except for one Author, I don't know why but their writings and fan stories about my universe creeps into my head, I remember things I couldn't, I act and behave in a way i shouldn't. It's gotten to a point where i don't know how to conduct myself anymore, i don't know what piece of memories are originally mine , or added splinters of made up fantasize. I sometimes look back at writers that stay true to the story to stay stable but then again you all like to add extra emotions than i had previously or just dumb me down, which is insulting by the way.

But back to the point, I'm very infuriated with this damn author, i can see everything she fantasizes about my universe, it mentally draining to cope with, my family and friends are becoming weary of my wellbeing and I'm not sure i can keep up the fiasco that I'm fine. Cause I'm not.

But luckily it's only matter of time before i get to snap their neck.

* * *

'RING RING!"

The abrupt sound of an alarm cut through the silence and slumber of the morning, "Oh my god I'm not ready to get up..."

Olive grabbed the alarm clock sluggishly, "This damn thing." She unplugged her alarm clock before tossing it aimlessly in her room, wincing at the sound of it hitting the floor. Her ears immediately started ringing, followed soon after by welcoming pain all over body. She fell back into her bed with a groan, her head was pounding, it hurt to see, her stomach was doing circus flips, to sum it all up she was suffering from a hangover, her first in while actually.

Olive rubbed her temples, trying to piece what she remembered from last night, it was very fuzzy. Especially with the bitch of a hangover she was dealing with. She remembered be invited to a party by her friend and her boyfriend unwillingly, she danced a little...urm she defiantly had some drinks.

"I must have gotten really hammered last night." she groaned.

"OLLY WAKE THE FUCK UP!" Her roommate screamed from the other side of her door. Olive covers her ears with a pillow moaning in pain.

 _Fucking roommates..._ she growled. Olive strangled the air pretending it was her blonde haired roommate, as her roommate continued to bang on her door. Why is she up this early anyway, "I don't have class today." she groaned holding her stomach

"WE'RE SUPPOSED TO MEET AT STARBUCKS!" Olive rolled her eyes, the nerve of her.

"I'm not goi-" an curling in her stomach stop the girl short in her rant and into the bathroom to empty out the contents of yesterday food, whatever that consisted of. Olive hugged her toilet tightly as her stomach heaved and clinched. Not soon after puking for a good two minutes her roommate being the decent person she is, came in for rescue, patting her back and holding up her hair out the way.

Olive sat up spiting the foul taste from her mouth, finally feeling better to getting the stomachache over with.

 _How much did i drink?_

"For a designated driver you sure did get fucked up last night." her roommate joked while handing her a warm wet cloth. Olive flipped her off as she wiped the sweat and chunky residue from vomiting off her face. "How much did i drink?" she asked finally looking up at her friend.

Her roommate had an amusing look of disappointment plaster on her lips, Olive could see the visible redness in her eyes and dark bags on her porcelain pale skin, the messy and half- ass'd bun that sat on her blond head, she too was suffering from a hangover. But unlike Olive, her roommate could handle her hangovers pretty well despite how petite she was, she was more alive looking than her. Shelby was already dressed; ready for the day to start, the hungover 20 year old was still in her black short skirt, and lacking a shirt. She surprising herself still had on a bra.

Shelby shrugged her shoulders, "I stop counting after the fifth shot."

Olive's eyes widen, did she say five!? She wasn't even that much of a drinker, she stayed away from liquor for the most part, mainly having a taste for wine, she was classy with her alcohol, not the type to get how Shelby says's 'white girl wasted'. Olive wasn't a saint; she had her fair share of hangovers.

"Oh God Shelby, you're supposed to stop me from getting fucked up when it's my turn to get us to and from home! We could have died last night. My driving is already shit as it is when I'm sober." Shelby rolled her blue eyes, placing her hands on her hips.

"Your so damn dramatic Olive, and might i add, you didn't drive anyone home."

Olive scrunched up her face at Shelby with confusion,"Wut? Then how did we get Home?"

Shelby sat up walking over to the medicine cabinet, grabbing a bottle of mouthwash for Olive, "Marco was there, thank god. You Olly, fucking left us at the party."

"I did!" Olive exclaimed, that's weird. She wouldn't be surprised if her roommate was pissed at her, the party was technically in the middle of nowhere at an isolated beach house, neither of their usually partying locations, but hey it was a free invitation.

Shelby shook her head look down at her friend; Shelby poured the mouthwash into the cap handing it to Olive. The young twenty year old rubbed her temples while throwing back the Listerine, the minty cool alcohol gave off the burning sensation, "Just hurry and get dressed Olly, I'll explain the details later, Marco and Annie are meeting us in ten."

Olive spit the mouth wash into sink, "Ugh...do i have to go? My head is killing me."

"Yes you do, did you forget that we have to discuss our next art project with our team, and it's your turn to make the story board. The professor has been gripping and groaning about your 'lack' of creativity in the storyboard department. Little does he know you like to write freaking Fan fictions. "She reminded Olive of her college duties, Olive mentally cursed knowing that Shelby was right, she really couldn't afford to miss out on this meeting. Currently the 20 something year old was in an Art college, and not just some basic graphic and animation college you see here and there. This particular school she was attending had 50 plus professions of art one could pursue in, with access to television companies to work with TV shows such as 'The walking dead and Grim' for example, it was a small example compared to the many professions her college had, Students were expected to succeed and become well known in their career fields, it was home to many actors and artiest across the nation. Olive was attending to one of the many locations spread around the world, in a huge ass city. Thankfully her best friend/ roommate shared the same ideal for this Collage; Shelby was Majoring in illustration while Olive herself was working to become a Sequential Artist.

"Fuck, uhh give me five minutes and I'll be ready." she said quickly gathering herself off the floor, Shelby gave her a quick nod as she exited the bathroom to finish getting dressed herself.

"Oh and don't worry about dressing up, it's a casual meet. Everyone was pretty plastered from last night so ya know how that goes, seeing that you, yourself look like shit." Oliver heard Shelby trail off, she rolled her eyes.

Olive took a good look in the mirror, staring at her refection; she didn't look as bad as she felt. Her naturally curly snow white hair was in a bundled mess, she must have partied a little too hard last night, she knew she had blown dried it strait the night prior. She thanked god that her pale caramel skin tone remained the same, a little puffiness around her cheeks but nothing as bad as Shelby's. The only trait that gave her away were the pair of blood shot eyes.

Stepping away from the mirror Olive took a deep breath _. Today is gonna be a bitch_ she thought. She began to peel off the remaining clothing she had on from last night activities, before turning on the shower. "No worries Olive, everyone will be just as fucked up as you."

* * *

Our story starts with her, Olive.

Now I know your wonder, 'Oh Goku what does a college undergraduate have to do with any of this?'

Well to answer that, Olive is the author I've been keeping tabs on, she may not look like it but she's one of my many fans, whom like to write about my world. I've been checking up on the girl for the past few years now since my peak of interest has come to a terrible aching pain in my head, it's took the anxiety down a bit when I see her for the first time through the small thread's between our reality.

Unfortunately the small relief lasted for minor amount of time only to replace my terrible curiosity with and obsession to why she wrote these things about me.

Like i said before about my fandom, I do and don't despise you all, but Olive is in her own category per se. She's writes and lives just about the same as everyone in this universe, to you she looks like an causal 20 year old whom goes to parties, wanting a career for herself, hang out with friends with hobbies to write, mainly about Dragon ball.

Hn, it sound peculiar referring my life as that, the world of Dragon ball, I can only assume that people would love to see my world, escape from the dark realism of your earth, the fact that yours is dying slowly but surely, with no help of the greed and ignorant leaders you all have, the inhabitants being prisoners on their own planet. I see why she dreams of a world like mine, I've noticed it firsthand the drastic change of the atmosphere when I broke the fourth wall. Something that I'll probably get in trouble for later on, i will push in the back of my head until i could handle this situation first.

* * *

Olive forced herself into the local StarBucks; she really didn't want to do this meeting with a hangover, if she was lucky everyone else would feel as much pain as she felt and finish up the met and the basic draws for the story board. Shelby was at the counter ordering them some light breakfast and a couple of morning Frappuccino .She came dressed in the most casual clothing she had, well just grabbed. A black pair of leggings, a red crop top with and her favorite Goku black hoodie, with the world's most comfortable pair of ugg's, accompanied with a dark pair of shades over her face. Her post-hangover starter pack.

Olive scanned the area through her shades, spotting her group of colleges/ friends sitting in one of the back booths of Starbucks, and wouldn't ya know everyone was wearing their pair of 'I just got fucked up last night' shades. Olive chuckled with herself, just as she predicted. Olive slide into the both with her friends, her friend Marco sat across from her. He was the hipster of the group, and very open minded with his creativity, the head leader of our team, he had short dark hair that was matted at moment, most likely from dragging his own ass out the bed, Marco always dressed nice. He gave Olive a nod as did Annie, whom was sitting next to him, sipping on water. Annie was just as bubbly and extroverted as Shelby, "Hey." she greeted groggily. Annie wasn't that much of a morning person.

"Hey yourself...oh India when did you get back!" Olive exclaimed noticing an extra person.

India was also one her really close friends whom was also living in the apartment that her and Shelby were in. India had left to go on a four week trip to Hong Kong a while back; she had forgotten that it was about that time that she had returned. India had the same Carmel complexion as her, with bright brown iris's that made her round eyes stand out. Her short auburn hair was tucked in her bright red beanie.

India just smirked behind her own pair of Glasses, "I got back last night, I went to the party to surprise you, but you were far too drunk to recognize me." She scratched her head blushing red.

"Damn how plastered was I?" She asked out loud, the group all together just sucked their own teeth, shaking their heads. India turned her head away from Olive to keep from looking in her eyes, Olive frowned, "C'mon i wasn't that bad, was I?" Olive was starting to get nervous now, she usually didn't get loose and rowdy in parties, a little tipsy yes but she only got drunk around she knew at a secure place to do it at.

"Hey what are you guys talking about?" Shelby entered in the space-able booth, she handing Olive her drink and small sandwich. "Thanks."

India and the rest of the group took a deep inhale, "Oh you know...about the party."

Shelby instantly pursed her lips tight, side glancing Olive whom narrowed hers in return, "What is it? Don't keep me in the dark about these thing's Guys, if it's embarrassing I would like to know. Could it possibly hurt my career... you know I have to keep my image." she said folding her arms together nervously. She did not need word getting back that she was a crazed party manic.

Annie bit the inside of her cheek, "Um no...More like the end of your relationship with Damien." she sputtered quickly before going back to sipping her water.

Olive blinked blankly "What?"

Damien was her current boyfriend; they had been going on strong for a good year and a half. They had minimal problems for the most part in their relationship, it wan any normal relationship she had ever been in, she could almost say she loved him.

Olive narrowed her eyes at the group when no one answered her, becoming shy and hushed mouth about the topic. "What do you mean? Why would our relationship be over?" she repeated the question with a firmer tone in her voice, internally her mind was racing making her head feel like it was thumping against her skull.

The group looked at each other momentary, urging someone would be the one to tell her with their eyes, India finally broke the silence," Damn it you guys." she muttered under her breath. She took a deep breath before looking Olive right dead in her eye's, her brown orbs filled with a rare intensity as she begun to fill Olive in of the dirty details of last night.

By end of India's story Olive was full blown red faced from embarrassment, and a little confused. According to India, she and Annie arrived at the party around 11:45. A good two hours after Olive, Shelby and Shelby's boyfriend arrived at the beach house. Olive was apparently already drinking at the bar, with a few shots running though her system practically drunk, hint's why she didn't recognize India at the party. Shelby and her boyfriend where off doing their own thing; playing party games. Leaving the drunken young woman all by herself. India stayed with Olive for a good minuet to look out for her because she was drunk out of her mind. India recalled it not being the best 20 minutes of her time being there but she was determined to keep Olive from danger. India had deiced to spark up a conversation with her intoxicated friend and somehow in the conversation Damien's name was brought up. India explained how angry Olive became slurring curse words and damning his name all of a sudden. India told Olive that her words were a bit slurred and really hard to comprehend to understand, "But it was quite clear that you were upset and then you stomped off into crowed, losing you all together in the crowd. I did try to look for you for like ten minutes before just giving up on finding you...which probably was a bad Idea. "She scratched her head nervously as she went to explain the next part.

"I got to say about two hours later i did find you, but in not the most discrete ways though."

"What do you mean by 'not discrete'?" Olive interrupted.

"Well i found you nearly topless, grinding on somebody with a group of people cheering you on as you two made out." she said cringing a bit," and that's when i finally saw Damien in the crowd.. "

Olive buried her head into her hands; her boyfriend had caught her making out with another guy. "Oh my god. Oh my god. He's so pissed... " Olive stood up from the booth, "I'll be right back guys...i-i just need to call Damien." she told her friends quickly as she dashed out the coffee shop and into the parking lot. Thankfully her friend's did follow her.

Getting out into the nearly empty parking lot, Olive took out her phone and growled at herself upon reading her notifications, "25 unread text messages and 6 miscalls all from Damien Fuck!"

 _Why didn't i look at my phone before i left the house! Damien probably hates my guts, and thinks I'm being a bitch for not answering my phone. I should have said no to that fucking invite, if knew this was gonna happen. Ugh._ Olive sat down on the bench as she tried to call Damien's cell, she shivered at the cold morning air, the goosebumps pricking on her skin even through her comfortable hoodie. Olive muttered under breath as she tucked her free hand into her pocket as she waited for Damien to answer.

No answer.

She tried again. No answer.

She repeated this one more time only to be greeted by his voice mail.

"Damn it Damien...Please pick up babe." she whispered at her screen, she shot him a quick text for him to call her. Her thumb hovered over the send button, she contemplated on wither or not she should apologize or not in the text or wait to do it in person. After thinking about it she ultimately pressed send, thinking it would be the Honorable thing to do in person.

She can't believe she let herself get that drunk, to the point where she couldn't keep her hands to herself. She could only imagine what Damien was thing about her now, Olive had worked really hard emotionally so that the relationship would work, between work, and school it was hard to see her boyfriend all the time. Damien was always a sweetheart despite his bad boy attitude he sometimes sported.

Olive bit her lip inwardly, surly he would understand that she was just intoxicated and unaware consciously of what she was doing physically, she'd been a little tipsy around him before. Maybe she was overreacting, there was a possibility that they would just kiss and makeup and forget about it, and maybe occasionally laugh about it in the near future.

 _But why was i drinking so hard like that in the first place?_

There still was a few missing pieces about the party. India and Annie didn't get to the party until 2 hours after Olive and Shelby arrived. Two hours where something could have happened, where she couldn't remember at all. India did mention that was she already angry with Damien beforehand.

What could it been about? Olive still couldn't remember Damien even arriving at the party in the first place.

The argument had to take place in the two hours of Olive arriving there, when she was sober, which again she couldn't remember.

Olive roared her frustration out loud, throwing her phone across the empty parking lot.

 _How could i fuck this up?! How could i hurt him that way?_

Olive could picture his face darken with anger from her betrayal; she knew Damien wasn't the type to hit women but his looks could kill. His beautiful hazel eyes would be cold with a distant look in his hazel eyes, she knew she couldn't bare look him in the eyes. The reality of her own fuck up made a tear slide down her cheek.

"Hey are you alright?"

Olive looked up from her lap, to see that someone, no a man was standing in front of her with his hand stretched out containing her Phone. Her eyes trailed up to the man's face, his body was very muscular she noticed before reaching the face of the owner, she froze up seeing his face; something about him was very strangely familiar.

The man had a pale handsome and muscular face, so smooth and untouched looking. A nice pair of full lips was curled up into a faint charismatic smile showing off his pearly whites. The stranger had dark ebony eyes that glittered just lightly. The man had on a black baseball hat that hid his hair well only leaving his dark black bangs hang in front of his face.

Olive blinked herself out her trance realizing she was staring; she sniffed wiping away the tear that had escaped. "Y-Yes." she hesitantly grabbed her Phone out of the man's hand, as if it weren't her phone. "Thank you." she whispered her brown eyes flickering back to his face. It was impossible to keep her eyes off his face he was too damn hot. Her face flushed realizing what she just thought about the man, forcing her eyes back down at the ground from embarrassing herself even further.

The stranger grinned rather darkly when she looked away unbeknownst to her.

 _Hello Olive._


	2. Chapter 2: Unlikly villian

Boom! I'm back.

Alright I would like to apologize for the wait; I had really important stuff that had to be dealt with, like graduation, (Congratulations to Class of 2K18...a.k.a Me) and my Job -_-.

But I did not stop thinking about this story as well as the others, I have big plans for this summer just you guys wait.

Mk enough about me let's gets to last chapters reviews

Shout Outs:

Guest: thankfully today is the day I update…at 1 o'clock in the morning (.-.)

Beepx122 : thank you I try every day to be OG, I hope to see you from now on, and glad you're enjoying the story so far.

V 4 Vellian: It's my Boi! Heh glad you like it V, I hope you like your little cameo in this chapter, its nothing compared to next chapter tho. (Evil laughs….)

Disclaimer- Don't own jack

* * *

Olive blinked away the tears that were in her eyes before looking back up at the stranger, who was still looking down at with that smile on his lips. She tucked a white hair behind her ear, giving the man a weak smile of her own.

"Are you sure you'll be alright?" His voice was soothing to her ears she thought. She shook her head chuckling a bit at herself, not in amusement but in embarrassment that a total stranger had to come to her rescue in the middle of her crying.

"Yes, it's just boyfriend issues." she said finally looking him in the eyes again; she mentally scolded herself not to stare at his strikingly familiar features. Inescapably his dark pupil-less eyes, they were scary yet remarkable. His iris were like emptiness dark pits that sparkled somehow, Olive thought eyes were the most captivating part of person, she always noticed someone's eyes first before figuring out their personality, especially in the people she dated, you could say she was a bit attracted to eyes. She blamed it on her 'artiest stare', all artiest love to piece together parts of face to study the way things were shaped, a practiced skill and curse. It came off as being rude sometimes, she was glad the stranger hadn't noticed that, or if had he probably like the attention he was getting.

"I wonder why any guy would make a pretty girl like you cry, doesn't sound like a nice boyfriend." Olive chuckled lightly at his attempt to make her feel better with a joke. The stranger's handsome features only made his charisma shine a bit more.

Olive kicked herself for oozing over the strangers eyes, she had just found out that her relationship with her boyfriend might be over because of her fuck up and here she was studying this guy's face.

 _Maybe I'm just looking too far into it but..._.

"Do i know you from somewhere?" Olive asked in a whisper, she had wanted the question to stay lingering in her head.

His lips twisted between his smile and a smirk, he found her prying cute. He stared at Olive as he contemplated wither or not to answer her question.

"Olive!" Hearing her name Olive turned her attention towards India whom was calling her name from the other side of the parking lot. Olive sighed into her palm, wishing that she had just a little more time to herself, but was thankful that someone actually cared to check up on her.

"I'm over here!" She called back turning her attention back to the handsome stranger, "Um thank you for..."Olive began to thank the man, but stop when she realized he wasn't there anymore. Olive stood up doing a full 360 scope of the parking lot trying to see where he had ran off to, not a soul was in the parking lot. It was as empty as she found it before, besides the cars that belonged to her co-workers. Olive pursed her lips, "Where he'd go?" she muttered.

Olive shook her head, _I probably scared him off_ she joked to erase the odd feeling in the back of her head. She turned to look back at India, who was now walking right up to her.

"Hey are you alright?"

Olive just scoffed at the question, "beside the hangover and realization of my plastered night i had...I'm fine i guess." her lips mimicked a bittersweet smile. She honestly didn't want to feel bad about the situation; she rather lay in bed and just sleep it off. Being mentally, physically and emotionally not prepared to deal with her fuck up. She was exhausted from work and last night's activity's, the white haired girl was barely hanging on to this meeting with her team.

"Is it bad that I don't want to deal with the Damien and apologize right now, I do feel sorry about what i did last night...I'm just not up to it today? Maybe Wednesday." India taped her chin with her index finger, her facial expression scrunching up in thought.

"It makes you sound selfish, but no i don't think it's bad." she finally answered.

Olive bit her lip nervously," I just don't think I'll be able to say the right things. I feel like shit not remembering what i did, and i just need to think over my apology is all." she convinced herself that she wasn't stalling the thought to herself.

India patted Olive's back soothingly, "It's okay Olly, although i believe that Damien will understand that you were just a 'little' too drunk last night, I also understand that you have stuff on your plate already. So if you need to put off seeing Damien for a min then that's okay."

Olive sighed in the air, looking up at nothing in particular, "Okay, i just need some time, i rather not be crying my eyes out anyway. I just need some rest and then I'll apologize, but it does gonna be best apology ever, with flowers, chocolates and whatever else Damien likes."

"Aww, see that would be great. Everything is gonna be alright Olive."

Olive wiped her eyes nodding, "I hope so..." She hoped that Damien wasn't taking this in the worst way. Olive glanced at her cellphone before tucking it into her pocket. Olive pursed a smirk to lighten the mood, "Let's go ahead and finish this meeting, so we can head home and get some sleep."

India grew a wide smirk herself, "Lets, I'm not as fuck up as you guys but i do want some extra sleep." The auburn hair girl wrapped her hand around Olive affectionately pulling her into a half hug. "My wittle Olly will be okie."

Olive rolled her eyes playfully as the both of them headed back into the store; with slight boost of confidence in her system she just might piece together a good story board...might.

She glanced behind her shoulder back to the bench where she was sitting at, shaking her head about her encounter with the attractive stranger. Olive walked into the restaurant to continue the meeting.

* * *

Later that day

 **9:30** PM

As Olive promised herself; she slept through out her day after her meeting. She knew her professor would not be more impressed with her written story board than her other drawn pieces. Olive was just as talented as Marco when she wanted too, she did plan one day to truly impress her professor with some of her written ideas but she doubt it would be somewhat of a possibility now. How do you explain to your professor why you'd came up with an Tarzan lookalike story board with a few modifications that might slightly change the direction of the story or just completely go left field. Saying she was suffering from a post hangover would be irresponsible and just plain unprofessional. Everyone at the meeting was fully aware on what they were all preparing to work on and just let happen because they were too plastered to put any effort in it. Thankfully India, being that she hardly drank at all yesterday, and Marco being only one who gave a damn, made sure not too half-ass'd as it was being written down.

Speaking of stories that reminded her of something, she needed to check on her own personal collection of stories. It had been a good min since she checked or updated the statuses of her own fanfictions.

Now that Olive was well rested, only feeling the minor effects of her hangover, now seem to be good time to go visit the fan fiction website she loved to much. Olive grabbed ahold of her laptop that was sitting under her bed in its case but when Olive grabbed it, she realized that her laptop was in a brand- new case instead of the black leather one. Olive squealed a bit, she loved getting surprise gifts.

"Oh shit, is this a dragon ball case! Aww. India was this you? "She said inspecting the case, pulling it into her lap. The case was a realistic fan drawn image of Shenron looking bad ass, Olive couldn't help but grin about the random gift. She flipped it over to see the backside only to find a note attached to it.

"Aww she even left me a note..." Olive didn't believe in favoritism for the most part, but if she had to choose who was her 'ride or die' between Shelby and India. Um no doubt India. She loved Shelby just a much, but Shelby...well was Shelby, she's sweet when she wants to be.

Olive's giddiness died when she read over the note, it was from Damien ...not India like she had suspected.

 ** _-Hey Babe, I know how you love Dragon Ball, seen this online and ordered it for you. Our anniversary is coming up soon but i couldn't wait to give you this now. Your dorkiness is what i live for XD. I love you Olly, i hope you love the case, there is more to come so don't worry. Love you again Olive._**

 **\- Damien West**

Olive placed the note on her chest, closing her eyes tightly as heart clinched. Olive read the note a couple of times before placing it on the mirror of her dresser. She stared at the note before sighing deeply to herself. _I promise I'll fix it babe._ Olive thought as she sat back on her bed opening up her laptop. She shook her head to take away the negative thoughts, _everything will be alright._

"Okay Okay, um let's check my notifications _._ Hmm I have two inbox messages.. _."_

Skimming over the name in her inbox Olive instantly grinned. It was one of her Pin-palls, V 4 Vellian _._ He too wrote fan stories such as her; she always made it an obligation to comment on each chapter which V would always respond back.

"Let's see what V had to say...the first one is from the second to last chapter... 'Keep Vegeta in your prayers'." She chuckled a bit, she remembered in that particular chapter Vegeta was not doing so hot. Olive wasn't particularly happy with how Vegeta's fate ended but it was well executed, _give credit where credits do._ Olive chuckled with a little bitterness in the last response, ' _Kakarot's always had the savage in him...'"_

Olive took it with a grain of salt, V did portray the character with much more savagery _,_ so it wasn't unsuspecting...she just wasn't prepared is all. Olive glared playfully at the laptop screen, "You have a point...G.G." V was one of the many authors she well respected, his works were always well detailed and eye catching, something that is rare but common.

Olive would have to first admit when she first came across the website she was a little freaked out and very amazed at the fan crazed stories. It started off subtle with normal couple stories the detail that an author could make was enough to keep her keep reading and exploring. Olive was always a reader not a writer for the most part. Well until she started read AU's. The concept of one seemed to be her calling for the most part, if she could draw a story why couldn't she write one.

It was another way for Olive to vent out the stress and locked up daydreamed adventures, she had so many situations to type about but little time to write about them, thankfully V and reviews kept her inspired to keep writing.

Olive clicked her tongue against the roof of her mouth remembering a personal dead line that was yet pass due. _"Fuck. I keep forgetting to update Walking Monographs." she groaned into her palm, "Five months damn it...I bet that's why V killed off My boi, maybe if i update it he'll bring him back to life...just maybe..."_ Olive broke off into a random mutter as she began typing pinpoints for another chapter of Walking Monographs. One of her most viewed stories and only comedy driven ones.

"I wonder if he knows it's a little Ya-"

* * *

 _I'm sorry but I just had to cut her off, I don't want you know just how 'creative' my fans/fandom is. I don't know how i tolerate you guys sometimes heh; you all take the praise too far. I don't even think Vegeta would even withstand the worshiping of his pride like you all, and considering how egotistical the prince can be, that's saying a lot._

 _Back to the situation..._

* * *

Olive was just finishing up the bullet points for the next few chapters, even starting a bit on the tenth chapter. Olive was a 'write it as you go' type of author, she never had an actual plan or direction for her stories per-thought out. Whenever an Idea popped in her head she was just start typing away and adjust it so it would fit in her story, but because she was on a tight personal scheduled, Olive thought it best to already have a plan set out to make the process come along faster.

The 20 something year old took a deep relaxing breath leaning away from the laptop bright screen to rest her eyes. Olive only gave a side glace around her room wondering what time it was, "Forgot i threw the damn clock." she cursed her past self for being so reckless.

Olive whipped out her phone from under her pillow to check the time on her lock screen.

 _11:37_

Olive bit her lip looking over the time again; she really wanted a mid-night snack right now. "Okay its past ten so Shelby and at least India are asleep...that means i can sneak into their Fat kid snack stash hehe." With that Olive pushed the laptop to the side as her head down stairs to make a quick mid night snack.

The white haired girl was walking back up the set up steps with a bag of Doritos, a whole jar of Nutella, and rits crackers in one hand. Her left holding the last 2-liter of , which would be noticed in the morning. With this set of snacks in her arsenal she was sure she would have a good amount of chapters done with the sugar in her system.

"Meow." Olive looked down hearing a small meow down by her feet; it was a small dark gray haired kitten. The little guy was following Olive to her bedroom and guess it wanted in. Olive smiled at the little creature, wishing she could pet her kitten. She hadn't seen any of the three household pets which consisted of Shelby's dog Teddy. India's cat Campbell's, named after the Campbell's soup franchise. Shelby thought it was hilarious when Olive and India named their cats after food. Olive only remark was 'food is where the heart is' to win the argument.

 _"_ Hey Ravioli." Olive greeted her kitten, Ravioli only greeted with a purr rubbing his head against Olive's bare legs. Olive lightly smiled at the little kitten as she pushed her side against the door to open. He scampered inside, jumping onto the right side of her bed.

"My favorite cuddle buddy..." Olive placed the bag of Doritos and between her and Ravioli, before carefully placing the jar of Nutella, on her dresser; she didn't trust Ravioli around it. Olive settled into her own little station, cracking her knuckles together.

Ravioli peered up from the pillow he was resting on to stare at the far corner of Olive's room where her room divider stood. The kitten's curiosity got the best of him, as he jumped off the bed scurrying to the corner to investigate. _I don't know why he likes it so much..._

"Okay, now I'm ready to get down into business."

As soon as the words left her mouth a ding escaped from her phone, Olive only glanced at her phone. It was a notification in bold letters, ' **not enough space'.** Olive frowned at her Phone, she just got a bigger memory card the week before, how could she be out of memory already. Olive rolled her eyes as she pushed her laptop to the side again.

"It's always problem after problem." She grasps her phone to see what exactly what was taking so much room. Skimming through, it looked to be her gallery. Because of her profession Olive seen nothing wrong anymore, considering she had multi-able art profilos on her Phone. _I guess that makes sense, i do take a lot of pictures, i just have to move my work profilo into another drive I guess._ Olive glanced at her laptop and back to her phone, "I'll send a few to my email then I'll hop right back onto my stories." she said to herself, Olive was determined to finish something tonight; she had pushed it back far enough. _I only have 6 profliols on my phone, so that should take up to 30 mins in total...wait..._

"Oh there are eight, when did i make another one...that's weird..." Olive stared at the two new profiles on in gallery. _I don't remembering making any new ones..._

Olive scrunched her eyes at the dates, "It's from today...the hell." Was she reading this right? There was no way that she could have taken any pictures today; she was to discombobulate the whole day to even think about taking a selfie. The whole collection consisted of 23 pictures in total, defiantly not her. Maybe it was Marco or Shelby who had gotten her phone, they were the one people whom were aware of her password, and they would have the most logical reasons for taking pictures with her phone, taking notes for work. _But they both have a phone, why would they use mine?_

"What's even on here?" The young artist didn't venture out anywhere besides Starbucks today, Olive had spent the majority of her day sleeping off her hangover at home.

Olive's finger hovered over the gallery for second before clicking on to few the pictures that were taking on her phone. The first picture to load was a one of her sitting on the bench in front of StarBucks, which was taken this morning when she was crying. "Who took this?" was all she could ask, and she received her answer scrolling to the next one. The guy from this morning had taken a selfie of himself with her phone, his handsome features where all over her phone.

"Aww hell no..." Olive slowly crawled out her bed and into her bathroom to get to a better light. She had to make sure she was seeing this right.

Olive continued scrolling through the photos, more condescending selfies that the stranger from this morning had taken. One picture in particular made her stop and study the photo that was taken; a vibe of Deja-vu just ran through her. He was smiling into the camera like he had when he greeted her, throwing up a peace sign. He had that same charismatic smile graced upon his well-structured face, he was picture perfect. The way the sun kissed his pale skin, bringing the sparking effect in his dark eyes. He had the looks that could kill competition against any other males. Olive would have appreciated how attractive he was but was unsettled that the man had gotten a hold of her phone. The last photo replaced his smile with a mischievous grin, coming off as condescending.

 _Why does it feel like he staring at me..._

Olive sat her phone down on the sink, rubbing her temples with a light agitated sigh. "I hope you're not a stockier, please don't be one..." _I hope he just a self-center guy who likes leaving pictures on stranger's phone. He must have known obliviously that i was an artist and obliviously he knew himself as model material._

Olive chuckled to herself; even she knew that was bullshit. She cursed herself mentally for wanting to ignore it, but thought best to think over it in the morning.

 _If i run into him again then I'll do something about it..._

It probably wasn't the best action she should have taken because it was indeed it was an opposite motive. Olive didn't have time to deal some more mysterious shit to put it into terms.

Olive's ears twitched a bit hear soft sound of crunching coming from her bed room. "Dammit! Did Ravioli get the Doritos bag again...?" The 20 year old grabbed her phone going back to her bedroom before her kitten accidentally choked on a Dorito. _The girls will not let me live it down if i accidentally killed my first pet._

Unfortunately Olive only got two steps out her bathroom before coming to an abrupt stop. Frozen at the sight of her bed, well whom was on her bed. There was some one perched up in her bed quite comfortably; his hand was rummaging into the bright red bag of chips while munching loudly on the cheddar flavored snacks Olive had stolen originally for herself. Ravioli, Olive's original and main concern was curled up in the man's lap sleeping quite comfortably, allowing the man to scratch behind his ears, but somehow his low audible purrs were underline by the thick silence in the room. It was indeed the person she had wrongly mistaken not to worry about, the stranger from Starbucks. The man whom sported a warm and generous smile seeming harmless until recently, he was laying in her fucking bed. The same charming feature that Olive describes had now turned him darker. The light that poured into her dark bedroom was barely reaching her bed, only just enough for Olive to catch the simple features of his face.

Olive stood stiff staring at the intruder at what felt like minuets, and the only thought that she had was the fact that he wasn't smiling, he was frowning directly at her. The thought that a simple feature could make a drastic change in his appearance seemed ultimately ridiculous, but at the heat of the moment it was steel statement what he came here to do. Her heart was beating steadily with fear for putting off the clues, the pictures, on her phone.

Olive hesitated to run but his dark eyes read 'i dare you too' loud and clear from across the room.

The corner of his lips twisted into a dark grin, "I Hope you don't mind if have a short snack." He spoke to Olive with sense of fake fondness in his voice.

"H-How did you get in here?"

The intruder just shrugged, pulling Ravioli off of his lap. Olive only could watch as he slowly took his time to re-adjust himself off the bed "I just walked in here honestly, your friends were also quite easily to get through."

 _My friends_ Olive narrowed her eyes at the stranger, "What did you do Shelby and India?!" His dark eyes sparkled seeing the rising excitement in her attitude, all she done so far was just staring in silence.

The man only chuckled at Olive's rising concern, "I did nothing to them, and you are of my only concern Olive." There was again, just hearing his voice much more clearly gave her another trembling wave of Deja-vu through the back of her skull.

 _How the fuck does he knows my name? He must have found out when India shouted out my name this morning...just fucking great! He's in my house and he knows my name._

Olive bit her lip as the man sat up at the corner of her bed where the light reached exposing more of the intruder's face, he was considerably quite calm with fine posture, staring back at Olive noticeable disdain look in his eyes. The athletic built man was missing his hat revealing his dark bangs that lay in front of his head, the young woman was doing her best to pinpoint stuff about the man, and if she ever escaped this live she would need details to tell the authorities or just draw what she had seen.

As she over analyzed with fear Olive failed to take note that her intruder was already an arm length away from face until it was too late. His lips were just above her left ear as whispered into them to knock the shocked girl out of her trance.

"Boo."

The white haired girl flinched at this, with the fear of her own safety had increased tenfold at the lack of distance that they possessed just a second ago. His solid arm was a barrier for not to escape to the bathroom, the man's grin widening at the girl discomfort, it felt good to be on the other side of stick.

Her bright brown eyes locked with the dark empty-less ones, holding a long glance as it been a while since the last they've met."W-why are you in my house?"

A small rumble escaped his chest followed by a meek smile with hint of amusement. She filched when he went as bold as to trace his knuckles across her smooth skin. Olive clinched her fist at her passiveness, "I'm only gonna ask you again, Why are you in my house." she growled at him.

His grin only widen, "For you of course."

 _Me?_ "What...are you here to kidnap me?!" _Oh hell the fuck no!_

He frowned at the change in her expression; he could see that she was going to yell for help. No she should stay quiet; this met was to be a discreet. He quickly forced his palm over mouth, applying pressure to restraint her against the wall.

"If you value your life I would suggest you keep your pretty mouth shut Olive." From the fear in her eyes he could tell she was going to corporate much more easily from now own. He could practically feel the rapid heartbeats vibrating from her chest. "Are we clear?"

It was more of a clear statement than a question for the girl; she tried her best to not show her, fear, not to give him the satisfaction a way to fight off the pain that was being enforced by him.

There was a slight silence when their eyes met again, there it was again. _I know him..._

"You're starting to figure out whom i 'am you..." Olive shook her head behind his palm, letting out a muffled response. His eyes narrowed, "You don't have to lie."

 _How the fuck would he knows! He's the crazed maniac that came into my house, taking unwanted pictures on my phone._ "I-I don't know you!" she yelled into his palm. It came out as muffled gibberish but he could understand her clearly.

He sighed softly, having a sympathetic look as if she were a confused child.

"No you do...you recognize my face, but my name has not surfaced in your brain yet is all."

 _I guess he's right about that..._ Olive thought looking over his face. She knew the crazy intruder by look but not by name. Though she didn't think he was all that smart of an intruder if he wanted her to know his name personally, then again he wouldn't do all this just to be caught late on. _He must have a motive by this..._

"How about this Olive, I give you a hint. Just one and I will move my hand away from your mouth so you can tell me, my name. But if you think about screaming there will be Consequences. Do you understand?" Olive shook her head frantically or by the best she could, his hand was pressed just enough against her that she could barely move. _Just play along Olive, he seems like a person who can be bargain with or something. All i got to do is play along until i can find an opportunity to escape._

She steadied her rapid breathing to gain some type of calmness as he removed his hand away from her. Truly she was terrified, if she didn't guess his name right she was sure that he was going to punishment her, though his motive still seemed unclear. "What is your hint?"

"I want you to look at my hair." Olive pursed her lips at the stranger, that was the hint.

How was his hair going to hint off his identity to her in any way? Still only half of his features were shown within the darkness. She could tell that his hair was a dark shade of black just like his eyes, but it was impossible to see his hair in the exact detail of it was styled.

As if reading her mind he took a step back into the light, his whole body was extinguished revealing what see couldn't see before. Like she had assumed he had dark thick black hair on his head, but what was most distinctive about his hair style. His hair was abnormally spiky, with three large spikes standing out the most on his head.

Like a switch his face had a name, "What the fuck..."

She took a step back, not believing what was standing in front of her. "Your hair..." she muttered.

"Do you see it?" he asked his lips twitching into a neutral frown.

"Goku?" the words left her lips like a loose thread, the name matched the description, why he looked so damn familiar. _Is this real! Oh my god I think I'm losing my fucking mind! There's a charter from a Manga standing in my freaking bedroom!_ He step forward grabbing the collar of Olive's shirt, yanking her closely to his face. "In the flesh." he said ironically, "and before you utter those words, I'm not one of those cosplayers, nor some fan. I am. **Real**."

Olive held her breath when his eyes flickered black to blue, the aura of his irises glowed within the darkness as his palm reached for her chin. Olive felt his fingertips that were just barely grazing under her chin, the heat from his fingertips grew abnormally warmer and warmer until a blue light began to engulf into his palm. Olive stood stiff and still in his grasp, what she was witnessing was unreal.

 _This ...this is happening..._ "Y-Your real." she squealed breathlessly.

"Correct, I'm glad we could skip the back and forth denial squabbles. I don't think i would have the patience for it. "Olive squirmed in his hold, her mind was racing. There was character from one of her beloved shows in her bedroom, with the most possible intent to murder her or something of the sort. He no longer looked a good pencil drawing on the screen; he had realistic features similar to her own. It was terrifying but amazing seeing Goku in this perspective, he had well-structured and defined face compared to the original/ simplistic art design, he had come to life. It was no wondered how she was not able to fully recognize him.

Olive gasped when his palm grasped her neck; his fingers had a tight cobra like grip over her tiny vulnerable neck. She clawed frantically at his hand though the counter attack was fruitless her nails wouldn't leave a mark even if she tried. With little to no effort he lifted her by the grasp of her neck. Olive kicked wildly as he continued to choke her; hot tears flooded down her redden cheeks.

 _No, No No! I can't go like this!_ She thought as her vision was slowly becoming impalpable "S-Stop..." she choked out."P-Please...d...don't...do this..."

The man only stared at her , his eyes held no remorse for her.

"Poor choice of last words Olive." Her arm slowly lost it strength the burning sensation in her lungs grew over bearing. They screamed for release of oxygen and the fact that the person whom had their hand wrapped around her neck with no signs of stopping just made the statement of death more prompt.

 _I'm sorry mark_ was her only thought before everything went dark.

* * *

Damn ...she dead...or is she...find out next time on Dragon ball zzzzzz!

Or just leave a review and follow me for future updates...that works too.


	3. Think I hate you

So hey every one….I've been gone for too long sadly. Being a adult sucks balls:-S

I have been without a laptop and just recently been given a tablet to type with, slightly difficult because of the lack of keys but I did it.

Now I know I promised to focus on certain stories ..which I will, I've just been delayed.

I Will after this be working on monographs and transparent for now on, I got like two very angry fans that love those stories, (V Vellian, and Crazystargirl) I love these two though, you guys motivate me the most

This chapter took longer than it was supposed to, like my limit was 5k words but I'm sure this chapter is at least twice that size now, but I've done 30k for one chapter in a week one time for The stars in you. Crazy I know. @_@

But that's all for now, thanks for waiting. Enjoy the chapter

Disclaimer :Don't own junk_

K-47 out

Olive woke up with a jolt in her body, her breathing rapid and desperate. Her back slammed into the back of her head board as she took an defensive stance grabbing a pillow as her shield. The alert younger girl scanned her surroundings, she was still inside her bedroom.

 _Alone_ , she was alone.

She was dead, well she assumed she was close to it.

Olive held her arms out in front of herself examining that she was indeed quite alive.

"Goku..." she whispered, the memory of dark piercing black eyes made a shiver run through her but he was gone now.

 _Was he?_ She questioned herself almost immediately, there was still a very high possibility that her intruder was still lurking around.

She wondered how he found his way into her bedroom, though ultimately she had a idea how.

She let out a sigh of uncertainty as she slid off of her bed, the fear ran fresh through her like it had never left from the night before. Olive peeked underneath her bed first, a chip of relief gave her reassurance when she found nothing but a small grey bundle asleep under her bed.

 _There's ravioli..._

She went along the rest of her bedroom searching for her attacker that wasn't there. Looking behind her curtains, and closet, both areas remaining just as she left them. The aching anxiety that someone was there in her room began to subsided as her search came up short which was a good thing.

A growl escaped her lips, not out of frustration but confusion.

 _He was here... I know he was..._

 **I. Am .Real**. Those words were etched into her memory, his tone, his emotion and his ferocious expression. His face, oh god his face, that she wouldn't be able to forget.

She stood inside of her bathroom as she recalled the events, questioning if she was losing her sanity, her attacker was anime character, and Son Goku of all people. Who was severely pissed off at her, a unknown reason.

I sound insane she told herself, taping her fingertips along the porcelain sink, a habit she had when she was contemplating a situation.

Had last night been nothing but a nightmare? She had crazier dreams before, dreams were just the re-animation of what reality could have been. _Not real, no matter how real it could feel. Just your mind losing its self in its own complicated sense of imagination._

She rarely doubted herself, a sense of insincerity if you may but if she did, just this once it would ease her nerves.

What she fret at that moment was something that could break reality, which was insane.

 _It must have been a dream...a super surreal one_ She thought to herself.

 _Olive chuckled to calm her own nerves, why the hell would Goku come at me anyway. I pose no threat to anyone, expect the people in my class who want the same thing I want, success and opportunity, which is how its always been for college before and after._ Olive smiled, "I need to stay sober for now on, I'm practically shaking cause I thought I was attacked. Damn vodka dream, I tell ya." That was a reality. Olive closed her eyes, her chuckling increasing in each moment. _He's not even a threat_ , just a drawing she reminded herself, _he couldn't strangle me to death_.

Olive racked her palm through her snow white hair, the strains of hair were wet. She had broke out into an intense sweat thinking about her near death. "Ugh I need a shower, I probably smell worse today than I looked yesterday."

Taking a sniff, she instantly grimaced, _yeah I need a shower_

She slowly shredded her clothing, tossing them into the hamper in the near corner.

Absent mindlessly Olive glanced at her reflection, she stopped and stared at her neck, there were light but fair bruises on her neck. Olive purse her lips into a light frown. "...shit ..." she hissed. Gently she brushed her hair upward from her neck, revealing more bruising that was shaped into a hand around her neck.

The difference between facts and opinions is abundantly clear, yet our mind and society fails to comprehend them, in more times than one. Facts are statements that are essentially true , people use them all the time, but they only remain facts if they can be proven physically that they are real, unlike opinions.

Olive had a hypothesis that she had been strangled.

And the fact that could back it was the evidence of dark ugly purple bruising on her neck.

In her opinion she was just still suffering the effects of hangover, but they don't last that long. Nor did they leave bruising around your neck.

That was a reality also.

A knock at her door made the Olive jump, she held her breath wondering who it might be.

"Olly, are we using your car or mine, I need to know so I can have the air conditioning running. Its like 108 degrees outside." India called out from behind her door.

Olive gathered herself before she responded, "Err...are we going somewhere?"

"Um class. Did you forget?"

 _Fuck!_ "No, I just thought it was a little early to be heading out." She lied while grabbing some clothing. Olive could her India sucking the air between her teeth.

"Olly its 45 till class starts, if anything its the ideal time to head out and grab a quick bite before class starts.." Olive could practically see India's palm resting on her forehead. Olive and Shelby were always running late for class, India grew up in a strict military household, so mornings were a bit nothing to her, if anything she found it a blessing that she only had to get up nine in the morning. She found it difficult the first few months of them living altogether because the lack of energy the house lack for time, hell she even went out if her way and bought the both of them alarm clocks. Which Olive wasn't sure if she had broken it or not," Unless you need ten minutes to get ready, I can call Annie to pickup donuts from the culinary class."

 _You mean steal._ Olive chuckled silently, the culinary department and the art department were sort of rivals at the moment. "Y-Yeah sure that works...just remind Annie not to pester the culinary class, Ms. Malloy is already a bitch to deal with." Olive said while rolling her eyes.

Olive could hear India mutter in agreement, " Mk, just hurry up." She said before walking away, Olive could only intake a troubled sigh.

 _I forgot I had class...I need to get dressed_

There was no way she could avoid class today, even with the boyfriend issues, and now this.

Granted her life could be very well endanger, _scratch that it is endanger..._ she thought to herself. There was no bullshiting this.

Olive stared at her neck, the red and purple hand print etched into her pale caramel completion. She never realized how fragile it looked, given that she wasn't particularly a frail shaped girl.

 _How am I going to hide this?_ Many people would raise eyebrows and begin to question. Olive just lightly brushed her fingers against the raw surface of neck and hissed at the touch, it stung like a bitch.

She barely noticed since she awoke, only when she touched it is when it felt irritated against her skin.

"I guess some things can be real.." she muttered quietly to herself as if she needed to remind herself that it was reality that she was facing.

Olive knitted her brows together as she let the hot water hit her face and cascade down her body, a weary smile meeting her lips, she felt a fringe of happiness knowing that she got to meet her favorite character despite the circumstances.

SM

He stood staring absent mindlessly as he dressed himself, stuck in deep thought. Silently his fingers button his shirt together, a simple dark grey button down shirt ironed straight to perfection, nothing quite his taste but a simple shirt would do ,nothing too classy or undervalued, just causal. Remembering how his wife would pester him about presentable dress for special occasions such as wedding or a get together, he did fair amount of whining he remembered saying 'he didn't see the point in it', but he fixed his collar a bit anyway, after year's of ignoring the thought of clothing efficacy he could appreciate its importance now.

Finally he glanced up at the mirror his neutral face held for the entire time twisted into a bitter scowl. It was a while before he finally spoke, "I see you have returned reader." he greeted quite calmly, but the look in his eyes gave away that he was truly frustrated.

Goku broke off into a silent mutter, whispering things only he was meant to hear. " ...I know at the beginning of this I vowed to finish my own personal vendetta...",he grabbed a hand full of hair gel coaxing it into the back of his thick black locks, smoothing it upwards, "I said I couldn't wait to snap her neck, and I was doing just as that. Her life was at the palm of my hand...yet.." The words were caught in his throat.

He couldn't bring it to himself so say it out loud, that he hesitated, that he failed. His fist clinched around the brush in his hand as he brushed his hair, it wasn't the first time he failed to kill an enemy, Frieza and Cell for example, but this felt different.

 _This was personal_ he thought, the thought that he let her go at the last moment made his skin crawl in regret, but so did seeing her eyes roll back as her body went limp, there was no satisfaction none what's so ever.

He stopped himself immediately while she still a pulse, he had laid her body down on the bed with such gentle care almost as he didn't feel disdainful intent.

He was only going to stay until her Ki seemed stable but caught himself staying longer, just watching the rise and fall of her chest, she seemed peaceful he thought.

He practically stay like that the whole night at the foot of her bed, staying till the mist of the early morning.

"I didn't kill her as you can see, third chapter and I feel it won't be the last... at least I can understand how Krillin felt.." he said that part mainly to himself as he recalled the event with arrival of the Saiyans. When Krillin held Yaijarobe sword with the intention of killing Vegeta, yet he prevented Krillin for doing so, a man who had played a part in many of his friends death's.

He pondered if Krillin held a grudge against him.

Goku just shook his head, now wasn't the time to dwell on the past. "I haven't completely drawn out a new plan, since I find myself in incapable in ending her life, I can't just simply do that, there's always a trick to these things."

He checked himself over in the mirror, his hair was now much more maintainable, he noted that he resembled his youngest with the way his hair was settled on his head only a bit longer. It drooped just a bit, of course he had to brush the locks to loosen up the spikes so they resemble normal hair, people would find it odd if his hair stood straight up. He grabbed a black beanie to finish the look.

Goku pursed his lips as he examined himself, he took a step back giving himself a full body run down. He looked at the mirror with a smirk embedded on his lips.

"I do say that I look rather stunning ...better than any fanart. Wouldn't you say reader?" He said with a wink.

The fourth wall breaker sighed, as he finished dressing.

"I should be heading out, something important is at hand." With that he turned to his leave, tossing a dark bunt orange jacket on his back as he left.

 **SM**

Olive and the girls made it to the college with enough time to spare, the girls ventured through the art department usually Olive would have join them for a walk but instead Olive sat her individual studio of the class. Her friends just assumed carefully that the white haired girl was just moody due to recent events.

Any normal day Olive would be energetic, on her feet to work on a project of some kind, she loved to get dirty with her work. There were so many fun memories in this classroom, yet she couldn't think of one to perk up her attitude. This classroom was a second home to her.

Olive tug at the dark grey scarf around her neck, it felt a little stuffy since it was hot as hell today, but a scarf was all she had that could cover her bruises. It matched her dark blue crop top and dark blue jean capris , she still got odd looks from her friends mainly out of concern. It was really hot.

She scolded herself not to bother it, draw less attention.

 _Maybe a project will ease my mind she thought, I do have enough time to go back and fix my half ass plot_. She opened up her laptop just to do so. At first glance the file didn't seem recognizable but the more she read the more she realized. Olive grimaced at the plot points, _the professors is going to have me beheaded for this shit, but no I have twenty five minutes to change all that._

Olive grabbed her headphones as she worked on her teams project that she was in charge of. The classroom its self only had four to five people inside, including herself at the moment, so it moderately quiet. It was a independent free zone for the most part, you could come as you go as long as your projects were being worked on.

After a few minutes her mind drifted away from the project, her energy felt sluggish. She didn't feel like working on anything, it seemed wrong knowing that her life was at risk. He could pop up any second, nothing was restraining him, or no one could restraint him.

She spun around in her chair starring at the white ceiling, _I don't think I'm gonna get any work done today_ she thought dryly. She fix the major critical points of her story drawing away from a Tarzan theme it had possessed. It was still blurry how the idea came up.

The laptop was closed since the drive to write had vanish, she picked up her pencil and began to doodle nothing in particular.

Olive bit the inside of her lip, her mind drifting again," I wonder how he got here?" She thought out loud, it was the question that was pegging her mind. It could have possibly been the works of the Dragon balls, she had a hunch that Bulma wouldn't provide Goku a machine so he could kill someone. It was still was a vague mystery why he wanted her dead.

It was totally out of his character, she shivered thinking back to his smirk creepy as fuck, period. _I bet it would have look sexy if he didn't have that "Here's Johnny!" Vibe_.

Olive scrunched up her nose when looking down at her doodles. His dumb little face was drawn all through her paper. "Just fuck it." She tossed the pencil onto her desk, she needed fresh air, if she stayed in her studio she'll just keep thinking back to the thing, a endless cycle.

 _There's still no one here...odd_ , Olive could see a posted note stuck on the classrooms black board.

" _Will be on maternity leave for a few days class, wife went into labor early than planned, so independent work for the next few weeks, except team 6, Olive get that shit done, I expect nothing but greatness my protégé ;)."_

"Well that explains why he's not here, it's almost fifteen past, aww I'm his protégé hehe." She smirked, _well at least I can ditch class for a coffee, my crew has seemed to have forgotten about me. Cool_. She really wasn't bothered by it, she wanted to be alone for a few hours.

Olive walked out the department building, using her own pace as she walked. The day seem like any regular day, in the late July heat. _I wonder if the front lobby's air conditioning is working, its only a blessing that the rest of the building has the machines working_ , Reaching the lobby she noticed big industrial fans were still placed near the lobby doors, blowing nothing but hot air, _just perfect_.

Olive dug her palms into her pockets to keep herself from ripping the scarf off, the sweat trickling down from the nape of neck was nerve racking.

She speed walk all the way to the commensary thankful for the indoor air conditioning, Olive tug a little at her scarf letting her neck breathe.

"Why the hell is it so hot?" She panted, ran her hand through her now curly hair. She wipe her sweat covered hand reluctantly on her jeans."Fucking sweat ruining my hair, ugh I can't fucking win can I."

"Jesus Olive you and your potty mouth." Olive jumped hearing another deep voice from behind her. She expected to see a towering six foot guy, in loud almost neon orange clothing but instead it was her boy friend Damien _. FUUCK!! That's just as bad!_

Olive stared at him starstruck, her mouth hinged close as words were unable to surface. Damien stood over her by a good five inches a neutral smile on his lips, he wore pair of cargo shorts with a white wiftebeater on that was drenched in sweat. She knew he held a mask behind his smile.

" H-Hey." Olive barley whispered, as blush rose to her cheeks. His lips parted to speak but he backed out, words were hard to find.

"Hey yourself Olive." He finally said," I wasn't expecting to see you so soon." Meaning he wasn't trying to she her at all, avoiding me?

A awkward pause grew between them, both didn't know what to say. Her gaze averted away from his hazel eyes, settling on the ground instead. Damien shuffled uncomfortably,

"Y-You want something to eat?" he blurted.

At the mention of food her stomach rumbled, her cheeks flushed red at the embarrassing noise, she really couldn't reject the offer now, Olive offered a light smile ,"Sure babe."

Her boyfriend could only chuckle, she noted that it was forced. Grabbing her hand he guided their way to the cafeteria. He held her arms length away he glanced from the side of his eye before returning his glance to the commensarie. Her presence was bothering him she pointed out.

Damien was a chatter box, he had almost any story awaiting for his girlfriend when ever they would met up, Olive would barely get a word in ,not that she mind it, her world was boring in comparison. Damien had his own bad boy persona which meant acting like the cold tough guy with no emotion all the time, but when he was with her, his true character was brought out to life. Charismatic and over all sweat heart.

Knowingly Olive could sense his tension, he was moving awkwardly. _I thought he would be angry at the least._

Once they took their seat after ordering food, she was hungry but really, the elephant in the room was keeping her from focusing from such. Her fork twirled around a noodle , she held her down afraid to look at him as she broke the silence.

"Um I'm sorry for not answering your calls...and texts.." She sounded like a child getting scolded when she spoke.

She felt Damien take a momentarily pause at eating, he then took a sigh as continued to eat.

"Took you long enough..." she could hear him mutter underneath his breath.

Olive bit the inside of her cheek looking back at him, the true emotions were breaking through his mask. He held a slight glare in his hazel eyes, he was hurt.

"I know some more l-less honorable things occurred um that night. Which I fully apologize for." She said briefly skipping over particular details in her apology, which didn't go unnoticed.

"For what?" He asked throwing Olive off guard. Damien's glare and dormant anger was growing as he repeated himself, "For what are you apologizing for dear?"

"I don't u-understand what you mean." Shit he's getting frustrated.

Her boyfriend gently placed his food aside, seemingly losing his appetite, though it was clear neither were really hungry.

"Are you apologizing for what you did when you were drunk or sober?"

 _Oh so that's what he meant_ , the young adult's jaws clinched. A simple I'm sorry wasn't gonna fix everything like she thought, he wanted a direct apology of something particularly she did that night. If Olive had to guess it was when she was sober, which she couldn't recall. She couldn't exactly give him a value answer.

"W-When I drunk and sober Damien." Olive said vaguely.

"I can't exactly remember what I did, I'm going by hear say from the girls." She explained as she tucked a white strain of hair behind her ear.

"That's just rich Olive." He sneered," I can't remember excuse, just Fucking rich. So in other words your apology is just half ass, you don't care."

The white haired girl frowned, "No I do care, the fact that I'm apologizing even though I have no recollection of that night, means I do care. I know that I acted out in a way that hurt you so I'm gonna apologize." Damien suddenly jarred his finger at Olive as a growled escaped his mouth.

"Yet you wait almost three days to apologize! And just for what a empty sorry."

"Because I knew you would react like this." She hissed, forcibly she pushed his hand out her face. The couple stared silently at each other . _Sorry is never enough with you._

He opens his mouth to retort but shakes his head in silent frustration, there was something he wanted say, the words were at the tip of his tongue yet he found himself unable to speak.

His eyes met hers for a brief second, in the small glimpse she could see regret.

Olive felt the ting in her heart seeing that expression, he was right about her apology, there was really no meaning to a apology if you know don't know what your apologizing for.

It was empty.

She reached across the table gently grabbing Damien's elbow. Forming a soft comforting smile to ease the tension, and for moment it worked. His shoulders seemed to ease at her touch and his eyes softened.

"Damien I promise you the day we became official that I would be truthful, no secrecy. I-I know...I have my faults. But please believe me when I say I have no memory of that night. "

He remained silent as Olive spoke, ingesting her words carefully. She let a pregnant pause grow watching Damien analyze wither he believed his girlfriend.

"Maybe if you told me, i could understand where your coming from. You do have a point on what your saying, and if you tell me what I did i-"

"W-Which I'm not Olive." Damien bit out in a whisper, stopping Olive in her tracks. "Believe me I wish it were that easy... but ..."

 _Its not_ she heard him trail off.

She tighten her gentle grip on Damien," Damien if you li-"

Damien cut her off again, prying her hand off of him, "It was nice seeing you Olive, but I have to go don't ignore your consequences," He abruptly stood from his chair preparing to leave. She turned her head away as he gather his belongings, a stubborn lump forming in her throat.

 _So like that its over...I told him I was sorry, but it wasn't enough._ Her thoughts swarmed .

Before he turned to leave he surprised his girlfriend with a gesture, grabbing her hand that he had just move and kissing it tenderly.

His trademark that made him the gentle man he was, the kiss on the hand was his way of saying Farwell without words.

And without fail despite his abrupt leave, he leaned down pecking her temple ever so tenderly.

"Call me when you have something to apologize for my dear." He whispered Into her ear before leaving.

Yet so bitter in his sweet gestures.

Olive could only mindlessly nod as she fought off the burning sensation in her throat. Olive pursed her trembling lips into a thin line.

She wouldn't cry, she should have expected this, she thought to herself.

 _This is what happens when you avoid conflict, so don't start crying now. Especially in public Olive_. she scolded herself to turn her self pity into self hate.

Self made coping mechanism.

Family therapist says its unhealthy, but that's besides the point.

From the corner of her eye she could see Damien slip out the commensarie. A glare formed on her face, though she was in the wrong, _partly in the wrong_. She shook her head, _It doesn't matter if I waited or not to say sorry, he would have reacted the same.._

 _Hell if Damien wasn't as stubborn, I'm sure we could have talked it out. I was drunk for gods sake! Everyone knows I can't handle my drinks._

Olive wiped her face of the traitor of a tear that rolled down her face, scowling that she had shown weakness, in public.

She inhaled weakly, she was in public she remind herself.

She was going back and forth with herself, not good.

The raw bruises itched under the scarf, reacting against the heat and nervous sweat.

"Just fuck my life."

She hadn't planned on seeing her boyfriend today but she should have, she was naive to think she wouldn't see him, and that he would be so compliant.

Especially when I don't know what I'm apologizing for...

Her head sunk to her elbows on the table, "Ugh , I need a break." She continued to mumble in coherent things to herself as she sat alone at her table, thinking of the possibilities to jog her memory.

Being lost her own thoughts she didn't take note someone had sat at the table with her. That said person observed quietly wondering what exactly was wrong with her and as to why they hadn't been acknowledged.

The mention of Her partner made their eyebrows rise in curiosity.

 _Him again.._

He cleared his throat before speaking, "Boy troubles again?"

He watched as her concentration was interrupted, her eyes blinked , puzzling at his voice before recognizing the new comers voice.

She froze, while he took a look of amusement, "Don't tell me you forgot already?" He said as if he were disappointed. Olive went Ridged as she stared into the eyes of her attacker, his dark pools looked emotionless as the night before, he held a dark grin on his handsome face.

It was really him in broad daylight, sitting across a table with her with a smug look on his face, it sent chills down her spine knowing how out of character it was, especially for his clothes. They were so causal yet proper for him, he would never dress like this, some would have to force him, but assuming so that he was alone, he wore these clothes willingly and was quite comfortable.

She continued to study the saiyan and his 'disguise', his hair really had her attention. The normal spiky locks were luscious thick wavy hair that was brushed to the side and where the rest of his head was covered by a black beanie, Olive presumed that he took a lot of time and gel to present himself, there were still little spiky kinks that remained but she couldn't help but be put off by this. Not that his appearance was irksome just the drive for the amount of effort he put into it. _For me?_

Her voice was caught in her throat once again.

"Goku Olive, its Goku remember, say it with me," he mocked merrily, "For a writer you have not much to say Olive."

The mentioning of Olive being a writer seemed to break her out her spell, " How do you know that?" Only a select few knew about her side hobbies and what they consisted of.

Goku clicked his tongue as he tenderly leaned over the table to wipe a tear from her cheek. She froze at his close touch, the last time he was this close is was when he was strangling her to death.

"It doesn't matter how I know, just that I know, and for a very long time." She gritted her teeth lightly, she could tell he knew her stories were all about him, of course.

Olive averted looking up, taking a good look around her surroundings, the commensarie was pack with individuals,

there's to many witness for him to try anything.

Goku beamed brightly knowing she was scoping the area," Aww don't worry , I won't try anything like last night. Not here anyway, your safe." He placed his hands behind his back with a carefree smile.

She remembered as a child sitting in front the tv way past her bed time watching countless tapes of Dragon ball, a hand stuffed in bag of cheesy puffs while a toy lion rested in her lap. As a seven year old this became the norm, humming to the intro with goofy smile mimicking the main character who had saved the day. _Simpler moments in dark times._

Afterwards her brother would kick her out of his room and tell her to stop picking the locks so she could watch tv along with other curse words but still she smiled like the orange dressed hero.

Looking at him in person face to face would have been a dream come true back then but unfortunately his smile held uncertainty and death.

And it through her for a Fucking loop, nothing makes sense anymore!.

"So your just gonna wait till I'm alone and vulnerable again?W-Why do you want to kill me? I didn't do anything?" She said shifting in her chair uncomfortably.

"Was I not clear before, I said there would be no more attempts to kill you." He reassured, "That would go against my morals." She could only scoff, _morals_ , he is the one to talk.

He gave her a look, " I'm pretty sure you quiet familiar with my morals, you do write them even make a few changes to make me look appealing In your image. So excuse me if their a little misconstrued." He said placing his hands behind his head in Goku like fashion.

"You mean out of one of the billions of fan writers you blame me for your fucked up decisions. " Goku just shrugged, "mhm"

"That's bullshit, y-you can't just blame me indirectly for your choice to stalk me out at night in the attempt to murder me. I'm not even one of the fucked up writers." She hissed, she felt very peeved that he was pointing the finger at her for his horrible morals.

He rolls his eyes.

Olive could feel her knuckles clench "Yes I can, it's as simple as that Olive. Hasn't anyone told you that your actions have consequences, you can't run away from me like you do everything else. You can go denied it but it will still continue to be a problem for you and me."

Olive could feel the vain in her head start to throb, _fuck the consequences._

"What problem!? As far as I'm concerned I'm problem free." she growled at the fighter, "where ever you're going with this ...save it, y-your not going to blame me for anything. If you are who you say you are, than more than likely You brought it on yourself, but your too selfish and dimwitted to realize that and unfortunately others have to suffer because of it. I will not be one of those people, There's already a massive collective of conflict in my life already...", Olive huffed, she didn't care that he was a super powered alien at the moment, just sitting down as he continued to justify why his actions were right were just blasphemy. _Consequences! A whole Fucking arc was dedicated to your poor choices. Universes got erased!_

Though in hindsight she should have tread lightly with her words, the man wasn't himself.

"I would appreciate if you take your issues elsewhere and fuck off." With that being said she a stood up from her seat ,giving him the finger as she left the commensarie.

Goku watched as she stormed off with a slight amused look mix with annoyance, he closed and opened his pursed lips with a popping sound, " Well she just flipped me off didn't she heh. So bad for playing nice." Her last gesture wasn't what peeved him at all, more of what she said and denied.

He took a deep breath as he thought coaxing thoughts to contain his rising anger,

 _Remember I can't just kill her..._

Goku flexed his calloused hands together as he pounder on what to do with the white hair minx. _So much to do_. He thought as he turned nothing in particular.

He winked with a cheeky grin as he raised two fingers to his temple.

 ** _SM_**

Olive continued to march through campus rampaging past groups of students who stood in her way. On any other day she would have apologized for intruding , but today was not like any other day, she had to leave now.

 _I have to get in the car, I'm clearly not gonna get any school work done today._ She thought nervously, the girls were more going to be pissed for leaving them but Olive felt she was running low on options at the moment, running away was a option, not the best but the quickest.

After exiting the commensaire Olive realized a little too late who exactly she was talking, her anger quickly replaced with anxiety.

She slapped her forehead as she broke out into a slight jog as she reached the parking garage,

"I can't believe I just flipped off one of the most op motherfuckers of anime."

She a physical reminder around her neck of what he was capable of, and how much her life truly meant, with a flick of his wrist she's done for.

Olive continued to hit her forehead repeatedly as she walked up the levels to her car, besides her muttering quietly to herself it was unusually quiet. There were bound to be a few people pulling up to attend class, the levels lack the faint smell of cigarette smoke or distant aroma of marijuana, not even the annoying couple that made out all the time were in there incognito corner, just instead it was quiet, that didn't settle with her.

Taking them from her purse she stumbled with the keys, her maroon Kia soul was parked right at corner, covered in the dark shadow.

She tugged at her scarf in relief, she was almost there.

Olive fumbled a bit with door as she crawled inside her car.

Her ears were flooded by the sound of her pounding heart, she rested her forehead on the steering wheel feeling light headed with combination of heat, paranoia and overall stress from both completely different situations.

She unwrapped the scarf from her neck and tossed it into the passenger side, the dark grey cloth had thankfully done its purpose despite the discomfort.

She sat there with her forehead rested on her steering wheel for awhile trying to forget everything, the party, the day at Starbucks, last night, college, all the incidents in the commensaire, her past, anything and everyone she needed to escape from.

Escaping to bigger problems lately.

She her wiped the tears and drove home.

Olive turned on the Bluetooth on her dashboard letting the songs play randomly on her playlist, her song went through a range of rock, hip hop, techno,ect. And to relieve her stress she needed to listen to it all, through completely skipping past any instrumentals related to Dragon, trying her best to forget it all.

Yet all she could do was think about him, it was truly unfortunate that she couldn't enjoy that he was real , a living ,breathing, talking man. Its everyone dream to live in a fantasy world let alone a person from one. And boy did her dream come true but not in the way she would have intended. _He had to be Fucking evil._

 _He still hasn't stated why he intends t-no was intending to kill me. His motive is even more unpredictable when he's out of character._

Suddenly a light when off In her head, _he mentioned about me being a writer, and Altering his decisions. So he has something against fanfic writers, but me in particular._ _None of my content is really wicked, I may have made his character ...different. He's a tad bit yandery growing in his character development in Transparent , and I still don't know what I'm doing in the looking glass._

Olive clicked her tongue, it was clear she did something that enraged him, his peculiar attitude was just enough to show her that. His existence alone raised eyebrows.

 _S-Still it doesn't explain why, or what is happening.I'm nothing special, so why me, and why now._

 _People have been writing crazier stories about the franchise even before I was born._

There was a loud interruption from the vibration of her phone, Olive lost her posture on the steering wheel for a moment before correcting her self on the road.

If anyone were to ask about her driving Olive would answer truthfully that she wasn't perfect, too easily distracted with sounds, that why she preferably drove alone and sat in passenger if she was in a group.

"Shit!" She hissed at her skittish mood, the young adult glanced over at the phone to see a non too happy text from Shelby.

 ** _Had to take the bus -_-, not cooking for a week. India says thank you 'hoe biscuit.'_** Nothing to threatening, but enough to feel like shit. _I've been driving around for three hours..._ the time has flown by without her even noticing.

 _Today was supposed to be a better day, but it just ended up being shitter than the last two days. Fuck._

Olive tossed her phone next to the scarf, becoming silent as the things she tried to forget in the car came all back. Her shoulders began to shake before breaking out into tireless chuckles," Just fuck my life, my relationship is fucked, my career is sunk-fucked. I can't even handle my alcohol, which probably isn't surprising if I'm honest. Animes grand og is pissed! Hahah and I could give less fucks, cause I'm just gonna keep going!! "

"You don't say?"

Oliver's car swerved into the middle of road for a second time after hearing Goku's voice speak out from behind her. _Where the Fuck!!_

Various cars honked and swerved out of control to avoid a head on collision with Olive's car. She cursed as she tried to correct her mistake while the sound of Screeching tires flooded her eardrums.

Her eyes widen on one car that didn't find away around, heading straight for her, like a deer in headlights she froze ultimately preparing for overwhelm pain.

Then suddenly a hand gripped the steering wheel jerking her car violently into the correct lane not before her head snapped back just a quick.

Olive felt as if time slowed and her vision become distorted, effects of whiplash and shock. The young adult fail to comprehend what words Goku was saying but knew that he had took over the wheel from the passenger seat somehow.

She was in a spell of vertigo, losing and gaining consciousness of the world around her.

 **SM**

Olive flinched when a flash of fingers snapped her back to reality, "Are you alright?", she finally heard him say, there was concern laced in his voice.

"D-Dizzy...but fine..." she groaned as she sat up. She was sitting on a bed she realized, not in her car.

 _Wait...that was Goku... and this room is too dim to be my room...gosh Damn it I got kidnapped!_

Goku lifted her chin looking over her ,"Hn" he grunted.

"W-Where am I ?" She spoke softly.

He was silent before he answered, purposefully be late to respond, "In a apartment ...my apartment." he said as if to confirm himself.

He took a seat next to her as he raised his hands up to her eye level. She jerked back when he regenerated Ki into the of his index finger, gingerly he cupped her face with the other hand reeling her back.

"I'm not going to hurt you..."He said with a sigh, "I'm trying to see if you have any further damage...just follow the light with your eyes.." He instructed her in calm tone, it was obvious he was tad uncomfortable.

His hands were warm she noted, silently enjoying the touch yet equally worried that he would use the opportunity to crush her jaw bone for earlier, helplessly she nodded.

She did as he asked following the bright Ki on his finger, he pulled away his index finger staring at her pulps then grunted to that she was ok, but continued to stare. Olive waited for the moment he would let go but it never happened. She couldn't help but notice how docile he was.

His hand hesitated to break its grasp, almost as if he didn't want to stop? A light blush appeared at her cheeks when she felt his thumb caress her face, he must've not realize he what he was doing, just lost in a empty trance, his dark eyes were hazed over and had soften. Then suddenly gaining his train of thought he let go.

He had a look of frustration when turned away, knitting his brows together as he were conflicted.

Olive continued to blushed feeling a bit mystified _what was that?_

Goku stood up abruptly walking over to the counter to grab cup to drink.

Ignoring him as well she took a look at where exactly she was being held. The room she was in had dark curtains that banished any sunlight, she was currently sitting on a simple bed with black dresser next to it, candles were light randomly in the room. Making the room much more anyomus and creepy, other than that the room she was in was just that.

Olive spotted a very heavily packed backpack off to the corner, _I wonder what is in there..._

Her eyes shifted to the corner of her eyes, Goku was still gone. Quickly she scampered off the bed to the backpack, she threw glanced over her shoulder while grumbling with the zipper to open. "Why is the zipper so hard to open..." She grunted as she pried the bag open, she squinted her eye's with the lack of light in the room it was hard to tell what exactly was in there.

A too familiar glint caught her eye, a dragon ball along with three more magical orbs sat collectively in the bag." Well I'll be da-" she began before Goku's deep soft voice made her jump.

"Do you always go through people's belongings after they save you or am I just special?" Goku interrupted with a sarcastic remark for catching Olive snooping, he held his hand out for Olive to hand it over to him.

Olive handed over bag blushing, she sat back on the bed feeling like a kid with their hand stuck in the cookie jar. " ...to be fair your the only reason I need saving, all in all your just contradicting your actions."

He only shrugged his shoulders in agreement after relocating the bag." So it seems." He stood against the wall with his arms crossed just silently looking, his form seemed calm but his face was cross vexed.

"I waited for you to realize I was in the car with you but you never did ...well until after what you said I made myself known," he said frowning.

 _Damn I suck at surviving_ , _he was back there the whole time?!_ Olive felt like a idiot, Goku wasn't exactly a small dude, she should have felt his presence.

"I thought You'd be spook just a bit ...but I didn't expect you to lose control of the car like that...you kept blacking out after you hit you hit your head, so I brought you here." He flexed his hands into a fist, "you seem to be alright."

"Why are you helping me ...I thought-"

"I'm just doing as I go...its not clear to me what I'm doing with you either, so just bear..."

Olive could only frown, "...,so you just want me to wait until you feel what is the right thing to do?" She growled. "This is my life your hanging on the line! I still don't even know what I'm being punish for, not one single person has taken the time to explain that to me what horrible things I do."

He racked his thick locks, sighing deeply, "I guess your right, it does seem unfair. I have just went by actions alone, although my plan was just to kill you...but I can't." He admitted, "Did you ever think to just confront me with words? Did that ever cross your mine that you can't always answers things with your fist."

He rolled his eyes nor caring for his last comment,"Like I said before it was never in intention to keep you alive...and i see now that was wrong...I apologize." The girl shrugged her shoulders, it wasn't a decent one considering what all had happened but she ultimately had no room to complain, the super powered saiyan was still in control.

 _He needs help_ , she felt a little voice in her head say. Olive took a deep breath, feeling that she was going to regret this.

"...I accept your apology. I probably shouldn't but its clear something is wrong, if there is something I did ...I would like to help correct my mistake." _God knows I've done enough ignoring shit. Start some where even if it is the anime character who dislikes you._

Goku's shifted his eyes to the ground, "I'm giving you my word that I won't kill you, but I can't promise that my temper would be to your favor sunshine, like I was trying to tell you before we have a problem. Not just me ..or you the both of us."

He slowly strolled over towards Olive placing his hands on her shoulders, she held her breath when he locked her eyes into a intense look with his," You need to forget everything else, Damien is the least of your problems, he is insignificant to how major this connection is between us... forget him and any thing before and after him. My sanity is at stake."

 _Sanity?_ A picture of a different genocidal pysciopath saiyan popped in her head, it sent shivers down her back, knowing it would be impossible to stop him. _He can break the fourth wall, even my side will feel the wrath... a Fucking Goku black..buts its a literal evil Goku..._ The whole spiel of inferior humans had yet to be spoken so she suspected this was the real deal.

"How so...d-does it have something to deal with what you said earlier. A writer...my writing gets in your head?" She asked trying to understand.

He sighed, "Yea and no... the stories do contribute...uhh l-let me explain this. I can see stories that are dragon ball related wither it be Au or a crossover, just literally anything. "

 _Anything?_

"Even Yaoi?" She blurted.

He closed his eyes as a red haze covered his cheeks, "Unfortunately yes...by way don't go there in Monographs." Olive sweatsdropped nervously. _Fuck_

"...no promises."

Goku held his tongue, "back to the topic your are not the only person stories that I'm aware of but you are the only one who I can't shut off."

"You can shut people off?" She repeated.

He nodded.

"H-How?"

"Its a type of physic ability that allows me to see into your world... almost like a radio single...I don't exactly know the quirks to it, but I can ignore the miscellaneous things that is out there and before you ask I'm the only one whom has this and is suffering the effects, but your different ...your like me."

Olive tilted her head , "Different...I'm just ...I'm just me."

Goku sucked his teeth, " Believe me if you were normal I wouldn't be wasting my time talking to you." He said bitterly. "So be grateful that your special..sure as hell makes my life peachy." He said sarcastically.

Olive rolled her eyes. _Lucky me._

The warrior removed his hands digging them into his coat pockets walking around the room.

"What's so special about me carrot top?" She asked back dryly and boldly, he let out a softly chuckle before answering.

"Your thoughts can break...more like repeal the boundary between worlds and in lame mans terms program personalities memories, and preferences into my own." Olive looked over her palms as he went on further,

"Even your aura is different." He said softly," your power level is normal for a human, but it spikes at abnormal moments like when your sleeping, when it does that...it feels like your Ki is etching into my brain and it can be felt all the way to the other world. "

She felt the pit in her stomach turn a bit, "Does it hurt?" Her brown eyes softened a bit when he turned away.

He did want to answer her, it wasn't a answer that she needed nor would it make him feel any better about the situation, he ignored the question, leaving it in the air to fade.

Olive pursed her lips _it does something..._

"Are the others helping you?"

He shook his head, "No. They know nothing I've kept them in the dark...you should the same... highly recommend that you do that. No matter how concern they are don't say anything. I would not like to add body's to my list...I'm sure you wouldn't either..." he said in a deep threatening tone.

She narrowed her eyes at the quick switch in his behavior she noted for awhile now that he would be vex and aggressive out of nowhere in conversation, he was just calm a minute ago and now threatening her.

Olive placed her hands on her hips with the roll of her eyes, "You don't have to threaten me to get your point across Son Goku, ...you've already done that with me and I don't appreciate that."

Goku could only let a grin resurface his handsome face, " like I said before Sun shine I won't kill you, but threats are uncertain. I'm in a mood every waking moment thanks to you."

Olive scoffed "Oh so yesterday , what type of mood would you call that?"

Goku licked his lips before chuckling, the type of chuckling that made the air tense.

"My mood changes a lot, one day I'm fine, next I'm raging about, I remember things I shouldn't...I've had to seclude myself from others afraid that I would hurt them, like the way I hurt you..because ..you put something in me that i hated the most about you...its lo-" Goku clenched his mouth shut from continuing, growling as he faced her directly. Olive could see the mood had changed in his personality, the perils white canines snarled at her while the hair slowly breathed into its original state. She yelped at what Goku did next.

Goku suddenly after imaged in front of Olive forcing her against the bed, his hand grasping her neck. Held a slight bemused grin as he brought their faces closer until they were just a hair apart. Olive began to panic afraid the same events would be repeated," I was in the mood to kill...you were the prey of my high last night, you brought it on your self really. when you had the audacity to be writing a-about me again..its was like you knew i was in the room...that really pissed me off that you...you put that emotion in my head...and the more I ignore it ..,the more I have the urge to destroy." Olive shook in fear as she listen to him blame her. "I really owe it to you for cursing me this way...hehe." The man wasn't fully choking the girl only applying enough pressures to restrain her against her will, having a crazed look in his eyes as he did.

Olive looked into his eyes searching for slither of sanity, _he's Fucking lost in a Damn trance, fuck_! "G-Goku your hurting me...Goku, let go!" She rasp through her lips, he just continued to stare at her as she kept calling out name.

She attempted to lift his arm once again only to give up, _I need to break him out the trance._

"K-Kakarot! Let. go." She choked out on a wilm.

The both of his eyes furrowed as he broke out of his trance, Hearing his saiyan name did the trick apparently. Realizing that he had Olive a breath away on the bed he released the girl, scampering of the bed with look of betrayal, betrayal in his own self that terrified him. "I-I did meant to...I just switched... ...this is what I meant by programming..."

Olive tuned out the warriors rambling, realizing how uncontrollable the situation was going to be, Goku acted like he knew himself but he didn't, he was just afraid of the madness just as she was. Even if he was in control, it wasn't a guarantee she was safe, he still held a disdain for her.

But just then when she called out his birth name he broke into his normal self or what remaining part there was.

"Goku... just shut up." Olive breathed between breaths, she struggle to stand up on her feet as the throbbing in her neck grew"...I got to go." She whispered, trying to stumble past the man. Olive was scared out of her mind that he would pounce into another fit, but she had just found leverage.

"Where do you think your going?" He asked.

Olive just ignored him as she picked up her pace to the door but like a stubborn saiyan he pulled her back," where are you going?" He said more firmly.

"HOME!" Olive screamed, she began to frantically kick as he restrained her by the arms. "Let me go!!"

Goku sighed as he carried her back to the room, " No, your not safe out there."

Olive have him a bewildered look," The fuck I am!!! You j-just tried to kill me you bi-polar ass hole!! " She continued to scream , fighting as hard as she could though she knew it would amount to nothing. Goku just carried her without effort, she barely had enough energy in first place. " Olive your going to wake the neighbors!" He warned her.

" Kakaro-" Goku muffled her mouth with his palm before she could finish that word. He narrowed his eyes at the girl, "You know the only person who was able to stop me was Vegeta, and now you."

He do the deeply, " as much as I dislike your presence sunshine I have to expand my hospitality, your stay has been extended. " He whispered softly into her ear.

Olive felt her heart drop, _No !No! No!_

She looked up to see his hand swooped down to chop her neck before everything went black.


	4. Chapter 4: something he wont tell us

Hellos I know I've been gone for about...1….3… it been four months! I've been gone too long. I decided on a new working method which works out decent so far, I've got the next two chapters ready., could have given it to you in December but I'm lazy…...but that was last year, nEw yeEr NeW mE…

ShoutOuts: V my dude it been forever since you posted, I need your creative story to live, each chapter is worth waiting because it is gold….(i will make another Justin Chatwin joke in the next chapter if you update) plz (or give a chance to lend an Oc )

With the end of shameless begging

I shall write the disclaimer: I don't own shit.

* * *

Warning: BLOOD AND DEATH AHEAD

K47

* * *

Olive woke up inside of the tub, she groaned as she sat up, a growl escaped her lips when she realized that her hands were handcuffed to the nozzle of the tub. She yanked her arm against the metal but it didn't budge, she continued to this for a few minutes to see if there was a weak point in the nozzle.

"Fucking ass hole..." she growled under her breath, she noticed that her kidnapper locker inside the bathroom with a pair of clothes, she squinted at the detail on the shirt and notice that they were her clothing, he must have gone to her room and just got random clothes.

She didn't know how he expected her to put them on with her hands unavailable.

Olive could hear footsteps approaching the bathroom door, Olive slump back down into position she woke up in closing her eyes tightly.

The door unlocked and opened quietly, Olive could hear Goku sigh audibly near the entrance it was probably aimed towards her, he walked over to the side of the tub.

She tried her best not to react and keep her body limp until it was convincing enough for him to leave.

Unfortunately, her disguise didn't take as a small Ki blast zapped her.

Olive rose the tub hissing loudly, "W-Why did you that!?" She growled out enraged.

He only stared at her truly unaffected by her attitude, "you must have not heard me when I said your Aura is extremely high when your sleeping, so when your Ki suddenly dropped down to a normal frequency I would have noticed if you had awoken."

"You didn't have to zap me..." she whined. This was certainly not how she imagine waking up the next day tied up and being zapped by a walking anime character.

The Saiyan grunted not really caring, "You need to get dressed and eat breakfast Olive, we have a long-scheduled day ahead of us."

Olive squinted her eyes as he untied her, "What do you mean by 'we'? I'm not going anywhere but home when you undo this." Goku chuckled mockingly.

"Is that so 'Olive'? I'm just going to let you go home? Willingly? After all the trouble you've caused me, that will be a fat chance in hell."

Olive rubbed her lightly bruised wrist, "I need clothing and certain feminine necessities/products that I seriously doubt you'll be able to provide if you plan on keeping me hostage."

Goku looked away as his cheeks darken, "We'll talk about that later, just get dress." He then left the room as fast as he came. The young adult assumed that whatever he had planned to do with Olive was going to be important, she hoped it was nothing to life-threatening and still was willing to cooperate with her.

In the back of her mind she wanted to reconsider it after last night, but ultimately she had no choice in the matter.

Olive sighed as she slowly rose up from the tub, she examined the clothing that was neatly folded on the sink counter.

There was a green bean laid on top of her clothes, "Oh Damn a senzu bean!?" She exclaimed quietly, her brown orbs closely examined the super bean in her palms.

 _Why would he give me this?_

She instantly looked up in the mirror to the reflection of her neck.

 _He must have seen my neck, his way of apologizing I guess, I can finally get rid of this nasty bruise..._

Olive picked the senzu bean up bringing it to her lips, but then stopped herself. She quietly put the been back on the counter, she needed to save it. There was a very strong hunch that a nasty bruise wasn't the worst of her problems to come.

Olive would simply make up an excuse for not using the bean, and hopefully, he'll brush it off as nothing.

She slowly undressed and hopped into the shower.

She stood in the shower trying to forget what fate could await her outside that door.

* * *

 **SM**

Goku began packing up the bags that he had with him into a capsule. He stayed longer than he planned in Olive's world, the intensive gloom surrounding this world is unbelievable, there are some hotspots in this earth that didn't weigh down on his shoulders, such as Parks or schools for an example.

He didn't know how Olive or anyone for that matter can show any type of emotion, his acts of rage were becoming too frequent the more he tried to avoid acting out certain acts. He had slipped one time and one time was too many for him, cause he knew he did not feel guilty for that action but he knew they were wrong.

Goku cracked his knuckles altogether with a satisfying pop, "Finally you're out the shower, do you usually take an hour in the bathroom?" asking sarcastically as he turned around to see Olive.

"You didn't grab my toothbrush..." She stated, ignoring his first question. He grabbed a pack of gum from his pocket tossing it to the girl, she caught it with ease.

"That should last you until we go get your things, I went an got you some breakfast while you were asleep, it's on the table."

She nodded without many rebuttals and grabbed the paper bag, her eyes shifted slightly when she read the logo. It was a local cafe that she sure as hell couldn't afford. " I used your credit card if that's what your wondering.."

"My dad is going to kill me...oh well, my financial problems are not that important considering the ladder." She shrugged her shoulders and begun eating the expensive food.

Goku watched her silently from the far corner of the room much to Olive comfort, she couldn't read his uncharacteristic scowl to know if he was in a mood but none the less she refrained from saying anything to him. "We're heading to your place so you can gather your personal belongings after you finish."

 _He must have taken consideration at what I said earlier.._.

"...alright.."

Without much of a word Olive ate her breakfast trying to ignore the Saiyan, she was actually starving the last time she had eaten it was around yesterday at lunchtime, and even then she barely touched her plate because of her argument with Damien. She shook her head at that thought, she was honestly too tired to think about that situation.

She yawned to herself as she crumbled up the paper bag and threw it away, she did one last stretch as she walked over to Goku.

Still avoiding any verbal communication she waited patiently for her next set of directions.

He had stuffed a few capsules into his jacket, he pulled out a pair of keys from his pocket.

 _He must have taken them when I almost wrecked, probably took my phone too, I haven't seen it since I woke up._

 _It's probably bested that I don't worry about my phone, there's no one in this Damn world that can save me from him, I should probably be more worried about the art on there._ She thought bitterly.

Goku gently grabbed her wrist placing the keys Into her palm, Olive hissed when Goku's grip tighten, "Go-"

He lifted her wrist into air so they shared the same eye level, her brown orbs were greeted with his venomous stare, "Your going to drive, I probably shouldn't but I'm going to give you a chance, don't you dare think of escaping or pulling some bullshit escape or there will be consequences, you know what go ahead and keep that in mind for now on, got it?" Olive couldn't fathom to speak right away for two things, one being the strong aching in her wrist the Saiyan either didn't know how to restrain himself or just didn't care, the seconding being she was angry, she wanted very badly to turn her attention to something else but felt his eyes burning for her to keep direct contact.

He glared when she did answer right away, "Olive do you understand..."

"Yes, I understand quite clearly." she forced her lips to move with her quiet tone of voice, he lowered her down back to the ground but held on to her wrist. Olive growled as he continued to drag her out the apartment like a child.

It was starting to rain outside somewhat cooling off the hazardous heat that plague the summer months, the sky was covered cloudy and gloom like the weather.

 _Just like my life right now..._

The Saiyan noticed the girls bruised neck while she was driving and raised a brow he could've sworn he gave her senzu bean, knowing he was responsible for the mark, it would be a few weeks before it will heal over, he did use an unnecessary amount of strength to attempt to kill her. She should have at least a broken windpipe.

He gave her the bean so he wouldn't have to feel guilty about his aggressive actions.

He had promised that he would keep his threats against her to a minimum but as long as he stayed in this world it would remain fruitless.

"Where exactly are we going?" Olive asked, "If we're going to work together then I need a basis on what I need to do."

"We're going to a place where both of us will be able to gain some help. The issue between is a mental link, and think I know a way to dampen it. I just need you to just stay by my side and try to keep any of your wandering fan fiction thoughts to the back your head. The 'looking glass' in particular, you have not finished that story technically but we both know mentally where it's heading."

Olive came slightly concerned, she had yet to post the next chapter because of how sudden the dark twist is in the chapter, yet she enjoyed how written it, she was good at describing an eerie and dark pilot especially the progression of Goku's character in that particular chapter story.

Then there was 'Transparent Panorama', his character has a dual personality with the addition of Yandere tendencies, he was prone to hurting the protagonist of that series accidentally.

A soft growl broke her train of thought, "Your thinking about it again..."

Her cheeks darken," I'm sorry Goku...its becoming clear to me why your random acts of anger keep happening, I wrote you to be an aggressive Character, your becoming Yandere if I may."

His eyes flickered downwards then looked out of the window, " I know...it doesn't help that your world is dreadful.."

"What do you mean by that?"

"You know what I'm talking about Olive, I know the perspective you all see my world, its full optimism and hope. That is why my 'maker' created my world so he could escape the despondent reality and the carfare history of your earth, I can just feel the dread sitting on shoulders...it starts to change a person...," what Goku was saying wasn't wrong, the world she lived in wasn't all sunshine and rainbows like his, she lived in a harsh reality like everyone else, some harsher than others. "My world may have its enemies but the peace is real even if it is short-lived at times it's viciously stronger than yours. Toriamya realized that and so do you..." he lightly chuckled to himself, "there are a lot of creative ideas that the both of you share, it's almost dangerous how powerful your brains collectively are...yet not even him could do what you're doing to me now..."

Olive felt guilty for her imaginative influences on the Saiyan, she had somehow had the power to override his mentally something the creator of the manga can't even do.

"Goku I really do want to help you, I'll play by your rules and keep my head out of the clouds it'll be hard but if it means making you be able to be normal then I won't argue, but you have to promise me that your not going to do what you did last night ever again."Goku turned his attention back over to her, his facile expression turning into a much softer look compared to the scowl he held all through this morning.

"What happened last night was an accident, I do apologize for that... there are random impulses that tell me what to feel, which become stronger the longer I stay your world. I will behave myself like we agreed to yesterday and will accept your co-operation."

Olive nodded silently, "Thank you."

The car finally made its way into Olive's driveway, she parked it next to the red car that belongs to India. Olive cursed loudly causing Goku to look up at her, "What?"

"My roommates are here, they're supposed to be attending classes, Sh-"

"One of the two are awake, I'm positive that it is the writer that is walking around."

Olive furrowed her brows, "Writer? I'm the only writer in the house."

"The girl that you named the main character after for 'The Stars in you', she is a writer, I can sense anyone who had ever written anything pertaining to 'Dragon ball'."

Olive was perplexed she knew exactly who he was talking about, " India?! Wow I didn't know that she wrote anything, I mean she does like dragon ball as much as I do but she never told me...well that's beside the point, India is gonna want to talk to me about yesterday no doubt about that." Goku dug into his pocket and handed Olive a small container.

"We'll make it short with her cause we have places to go. Inside of the containers has capsules, grab as much as you can, I'm putting emphasis on EVERYTHING because your not returning. Don't ask why just do it, I'll be waiting for you out in the car."

Olive took the box into her pocket as she hopped out the car and over to the front door. She began to fumble with the keys to open the door but the door opened itself revealing the one person she was trying to avoid, India had a bowl of cereal in her hand a prompt frown on her lips as she chewed.

Olive nervously laughed, "I promise I'll explain but I something dire that I must do." India shrugged her shoulders and let the girl coming in the house to get what she needed, she gave Olive a side eye meaning she would have to explain herself later.

Olive scampered to her room and began packing her clothing and personal belongings into suitcases, luckily for her she was well organized with everything that was set in her room with sticky note label on every dresser and containers. "I guess I'll take everything, he was very vague that I would return at all..." She felt angry because that meant all of her hard work and earnings to get into her dream college would go to waste, and she would be leaving her family and friends behind. It was either that or death.

She begrudgingly placed her belongs into a neat pile, "Don't think about Olly ... just hurry..."

She came across her Dragon ball theme collections that was neatly hidden away behind her room divider. Her eyes soften when she saw her old VHS tapes that had the old Z movies, she had gotten them as a college present from her older brother. Her original two figures that she found at goodwill when she was nine, a Frieza and a Perfect Cell figure, Cell was missing his left hand, a leg and both of his wings but still was her favorite in her eyes. And the most recent present from Shelby was a Goku black plushy.

 _Damn I need to take something so I won't get homesick_ she thought as she picked three of the few and placed it one of her bins.

Olive began to gather her more feminine products that she had in bulk into a box, after she ransacked her bathroom clean she walked back into her room only to find Goku sitting on her bed holding Ravioli just like the night before.

His sudden presence almost made her scream, she held on to her chest glaring at the Saiyan on the bed who was now chuckling. Olive pick up a random pillow and threw it at him, "Stop pulling that shit!" She hissed. She used to think instant transmission was easily one of Goku's coolest moves, but as of recent events she was starting to think otherwise. She walked over to her door and locked it before India decide to bust in like the F.B.I.

"Did I scare you?" He chuckled sarcastically.

"Why are you in here anyway? You were supposed to wait in the car." She fired back at him, she took Ravioli from his arms and placed him in his cage that looked like a purse. "You were taking too long ... you're not bringing the cat with you are you?" He asked curiously as he stretched out on the bed with a very genuine small smile.

 _His emotions must have chilled, he actually seems 'nice'_

Olive didn't verbally confront him about it knowing it would probably start off a chain reaction of shit like the other night."My roommates have dogs they wouldn't know a thing about cats so yes I'm taking Ravioli. "

Olive gathered all of Raviolis items into its own separate pile, she could feel Goku watching her as she picked a capsule and capsulized his stuff first. Olive grinned as he picked up the capsule where Raviolis once were there.

"That's cool..." she examined the other labeled capsules impressed that she was using some next level tech.

Olive picked up a couple more capsules to put away the rest of the personal stuff.

She went under her bed to grab her laptop from under the bed, it was thankfully hidden in the Goku black cover so Goku wouldn't recognize it. She fortified she would have to make notes if her journey ahead was going to be psychologically and physically difficult. She watched enough law and order to know what to do.

She flinched suddenly when Goku appeared from beside her staring oddly at her. Olive awkwardly stayed silent when he lifted up her chin to look at her neck, his index finger slowly caressing her bruise.

Olive clenched her jaw to hold in a protest of pain as he traced the darken hand marks on her flesh as if she were a broken bird.

"Why didn't you take a senzu bean... doesn't it hurt?"

His dark eyes had softened gently at the thought that he did this, red alarms started to go off in Olives head as she noticed his eyes.

"I accidentally flushed it down the toilet...I'm sorry..." she lied to the Saiyan, she had tucked it away safely. Olive groaned lightly when the Saiyan pressed his finger just a little too far against her skin, he backed his hand away muttering something incoherent.

Olive placed her stuff down when he began to mindlessly mutter his volume increasing loud enough for her to hear him.

"Sorry ...I'm sorry...I don't know why I...I... don't like what I'm becoming..." he began to growl to himself, hiding his head into his palm.

 _He's having another episode, it's very different from last night, aww Damnit he's having a breakdown. Shit, shit he's shaking! I need to do something before he blows everyone in the house up._

 _ **Place your hands on his head...**_

Olive climbed onto her bed as her instincts started to kick in, she gently placed her hands on each side of his head and pressed her forehead against Goku's.

His body stiffened at the sudden contact, his eyes snapped open to reveal the bright electric blue irises, Olive nearly jumped back when his eyes began to glow, "W-What are you doing?" He barely growled at her, his voice shook as he noticed how close they were.

He reached out to grab her wrist, but a sudden dark violet light emerged from her hand, it made the Saiyan pause in mid-action.

Olive's stared Flabbergasted at the turn of events but continued to follow her instincts, as they were telling her to comfort the Saiyan into a lax state. She tried to focus on that feeling to make the violet light keep the Saiyan from hurting everyone and possibly himself.

"You're going to be okay...just relax for me Kakarot..." She whispered to him nervously, she repeated the phrase over to him until his body became relaxed. The glow in his blue eyes slowly died down until his black eyes remained.

She did some breathing exercises to keep herself calm because she was freaking out as the Saiyan was also unwinding, her Fucking hand was glowing.

After chanting the same thing over and over again, the man was finally back to his normal state.

His spoke between breaths, "Thank you..."

Olive heart clinched for the man, it was clear that he was suffering from whatever their link was doing to him, she took her now glowing hand and gently palmed the side of his head, whatever powers she had were working.

Goku slowly sat up from his hunched over position, "Did you know you could do this?"

Olive shook her head, " No, I just suddenly felt the urge to do what I just did...are you alright?"

He stared at her silently instead of answering her directly, he wanted to say something to her but his lips held it's own. He gently grasped her hand and pulled it away from his head, "Yes..."

"..." Olive awkwardly nodded and went back to get her stuff together. She would definitely have to keep track of his impulsive acts of emotional breakdowns. Her eyes flickered back to Goku who was catching his thought process, he shared a quick glance with her but quickly turned away, his cheeks redding.

 _What have I gotten myself into..._

Olive finished placing her stuff Into capsules, she used a sharpie to mark the capsules, she placed the box of capsules into a secured purse.

"Olive your finished?"

She picked up a sticky note and a pen and wrote instructions for the girls to send the tapes back to her brother. "No...I still need to take Damien his stuff." She said looking to a random pile in the corner.

"Just make your friends do it..." He said as he began to rise from the bed he picked up the bag holding Ravioli.

Olive shook her head and grabbed the container holding her boyfriend's stuff. "I need to leave on a good note Goku."

Goku rolled his eyes, "We went over this, I told you to forget about everything else, your boyfriend in particular. He would only get in the way."

"I just need to drop the stuff off, I promise I won't try to run off. I know what will happen, I'll be caught by you cause you can sense my energy, your literally and figuratively inescapable, your practically a god in my world. Your fa-" Goku held his hand up for her to stop, he threw her keys into the purse, "You only get an Hour, drop his shit off, say your goodbyes and come straight back."

Olive nodded, she was kind of surprised he gave in but she didn't think about it as she got his stuff and walked to the door, "Um...there's snacks under the bed if you get hungry..."

"Time is ticking Olly." He said a bit irritable, he was begrudgingly letting her out of his sight, she wanted to say 'goodbye' so Damn bad, He only let her because of the good points she had and that he felt guilty. Not like he would admit it.

She muttered 'Asshole' as she left, locking the door behind her.

Goku turned to the dark-haired kitten in the purse like a cage, "I think she's mad." He said sarcastically as he took the cat out. The raven-haired kitten purred into his palm, Goku smiled lightly.

Animals were always sweet.

Goku walked up to the mirror she had behind the room divider, he closely examined the mirror and its details. He chuckled a bit to himself as he ran his hand across the surface," You know, this exact mirror is the inspiration for the Looking Glass. Olive believes that a mirror is a reflection of reality and imagination, it's very contradicting and beautiful at the same time, she writes her goals in neat handwriting on the left and bubbly drawings of an astronaut playing basketball with the moon on the right. Where she gets her dark sense of writing from? I have yet to figure out."

He was quietly mystified at her dark imagination, " I shouldn't be too surprised though, she likes dark reads." He walked to the corner containing the rest of her dragon ball collection or how he calls it ' his documented diary. They were all labels as 'sagas', he chuckled.

" I never got why they broke down my life into sagas, I would prefer chronicles. It sounds much cooler, speaking of which Olive's favorite saga is the Namek. I'm sure she watched this about a thousand times." Goku picked up the small figurine of Frieza.

"It was her first introduction to me, Frieza drowning me in particularity..."

He placed the figurine back down and examined the item's she didn't put into capsules. Like for instance her tablet she had on her desk, he picked up the piece of technology with mild interest, the technology was quite inferior to the tech at home. "I'm sure Bulma would have a field day going through this. Hn, I'll just ask Trunks or Gohan to unlock it I know they'll never raise suspicion." He knew there was information on the tablet that could help, despite knowing everything about it his life, it was still quite difficult to identify what inspires his 'pain in the ass writer' to write how she writes. There had to be some stories saved on here that would help him.

The Saiyan placed the tablet into a small capsule and continued to search around Olives room to fight the boredom.

Occasionally he would hear the girls downstairs watching tv, mainly arguing about what to watch. After a while, the Shelby girl won the battle to watch fifty shades of grey. Goku had the same disgust as India at the series, he couldn't count how many fanfics were remixed alone off of that movie.

"Fucking swear Zamasu did nothing wrong."

Goku raised a brow hearing that in the argument, she would randomly say that to make Shelby angry.

"This Zamasu guy must be a real asshole..." The Saiyan turned to lay down in the bed with the kitten still in his arms. He still had a half an hour left before Olive would return a tad bit of shut-eye would do no harm, if anything he needed it.

As he tried to fall asleep, a restless feeling kept him awake, it was Olive. His eyes squinted when he felt her energy spike. Goku instantly sat up when he felt her Ki rise a bit higher," Damn it I need to go save her ass...I Fucking told her Ravioli but no." He said to the small kitten in his arms, Goku placed the kitten into the cage and teleported to Olives location.

He appeared right outside of an apartment's door, he blinks curiously but recognized Olive's Ki and the other supposing to be her boyfriend.

"I have to go, Damien, i-i need to met up with someone..." that was her. Her boyfriend growled lightly in the background, "Olive your being really shady, I've been trying to talk to you but all you've done it stumble around and keep lying."

He could hear her sniffle, "I told you its just trip."

" Olive that's bullshit, you wouldn't be returning my stuff if it was...if you want to break up then fine. There's plenty of other people how are willing to deal with your bullshit, you did this last time we had an argument and I held my peace because I thought you were 'worth' it." There was a pregnant pause between them, but the rise in someone's Ki was beginning to raise alarms in Goku's head.

"You are really being ass, Damien."

Goku narrowed his eyes a bit before jumping on the roof, Olive left the house running to her car with tears forming in her eyes. He watched the girl disappear to her vehicle. Her more than average power level was really something out of this world, he was honestly surprised that she hadn't become a problem for this world.

Olive greatly underestimated her overall power

The kitten meowed from his cage, "I know I like don't him either.."

The Saiyan waited a while before he teleported into the apartment, he knew this little 'potential mate' was going to be a problem from the start, the girl was too emotionally invested. Thankfully Olive put her priorities higher and avoided such distractions that could harm it, Damien was just a pest that happens to disrupt that order.

Goku placed the bag on the counter, he needed to fix a problem like he does all his problems. He turned the bag to face the wall, "You don't need to see this Ravioli..."

Goku cracked his knuckles as Damien walked into the room.

He froze while Goku strolled over to his direction. Damien's face contoured into anger darting his finger at the Saiyan, "You! Wh-"

Sadly he didn't get to finish his sentence when his head was snatched from his body. A spew of blood and part of his vertebrae came ripping out as well, Goku smacked his lips when his body stumbled around trying to figure out where its head had gone too eventually Damien's body fell to the ground with a sickening thud. The carpet slowly began to turn into the dark shade of red as blood leaked from his corps.

"Yeah it was me...again, I'm so glad you were too stubborn to explain what happened..." He said with a frown. Goku threw his head into the nearby trashcan as he went to wash his hands of Damien's blood. " You really were a fool...but a fool to my advantage." Olive's boyfriend would more than likely be found in a few days or a week at the most. Originally he knew he would gain at least one body to count with him being here, whether it was going to Olive or not. He knew he should feel bad about killing him but at the same time He was cutting off some loose ends. He happened to see his reflection in the stainless steel sink, he sucked in his teeth as there were a couple of blood droplets on his face.

Damien's execution was messier than he intended, _oh well what's done is done now_ he thought as he wiped the blood away. Goku looked back at his reflection with a mutual frown.

"I know your probably wondering what loose ends is he talking about? You'll find out sooner or later reader, it's a part of why I dislike Olive...well more of her unique connection. Reader just...just don't get your hopes up if you think I'll outright tell you."

Goku picked up the purse like cage that contained the kitten, "Alright let us get out of here, we have a long trip ahead of us little guy. " A docile smile graced his lips as he teleported to Olive's moving location.

* * *

 **SM**

Olive wiped her tears from her face, she hadn't planned on staying long at his house, she did as Goku instructed her to, dropped his stuff off and leave, but Damien had to make an argument over it towards the end. Still 'obviously' pissed from the party that happened over a week ago, something she was curiously unaware of still.

She didn't have time to worry about him, she still had a mentally deranged Saiyan nearly breathing down her neck.

 _I'm not really good with these situations anyway, if Damien wants to call it off ...then fine. Its actually for best so Goku doesn't think of him as a threat anymore._

Speaking of the devil Goku suddenly appeared right in the of the road. Olive jerked her steering wheel to pull off on the side of the road to avoid hitting him, though more than likely she would have suffered more Rather than him in an accident. Panicking heavily Olive managed to not to hit anyone nor damage her car, there were a couple of angry drivers beeping at her reckless driving that she could give a shit about. Her heart was beating out of her chest with labored breathes trying to decrease.

When Goku knocked at her window she screamed at the Saiyan for pulling off his trick while she was driving, she screamed and ranted madly through the window. She was going through enough shit today.

She didn't know but from the Saiyans point of view, she was behaving like a certain someone he knew.

Goku blinked blankly as Olive rolled down her window finally. Her arms were crossed as she refrained from looking indirectly at Goku still quite angry that she could have wrecked a second time.

" I thought I had an hour." She said monotonously.

Goku rolled his eyes, "Did you get your errands done?"

Olive nodded, "Alright then your hour is up, now step out of your car."

 _That doesn't make sense but whatever..._

Olive silently stepped out of the car, she started to fix her hair that had gotten out of place when she was going off. She held her arms crossed as she stood in front of the Saiyan, "What?" She demanded.

"Take a capsule and put your car inside of it." She looked up at him with a questionable glance, "My car? How the hell are we going to get to the next destination?"

"I got it covered Olive, just capsulize the car. I think you'll find the other form of transportation a bit more extraordinary." He said with a neutral face.

 _Extraordinary? He must be referencing to him flying...or teleporting..._ A part of her was excited because she would have the chance to fly or more than likely teleport to place Goku said would help with their dilemma. Either way, she wouldn't visually express her excitement, not with the way her week was going.

"Wouldn't it be better if we did this behind an alley or somewhere less public than this?" She nodded towards the traffic behind them. The road she had taken was a viable used road, she was sure a couple of people would lose their shit a car suddenly disappeared.

"Would you like it if I just blew it up." He muttered.

Olive's teeth clenched, " if anyone asks then I'll just tell its just 'Magic'."

Goku flared his Ki a bit as he grew tired of the useless argument, he didn't give a Damn how this world would explain the tech, Olive stumbled onto the ground when a small amount of Ki pushed her down. With one deity monuments, he grabbed the collar of Olive's shirt hosting her to his height, giving her nice close up when he blared his pearly whites at her, "Let's get one thing straight I don't want any back talk when I give you an order. Our predicament is serious, I can't fathom how fucked up this is for you to understand. Olive if your hung up on simple shit ya need to get over it, cause it's only going to get harder. No one is going to help you, not the family you had or your friends, your in this alone as well as I am. Now stop being a smart ass and put the Fucking car in a capsule before I blow it the fuck up." He dropped her roughly back on the ground,".The...Car...In...

The .Fucking. Capsule."

Pulling her self off the ground Olive averted her eyes from the Saiyan as she inwardly Trimble with anger, fear and defeat. No matter how much she hated their situation she was going to be stuck with the temperamental fourth wall breaker. She was too angry to let her tears show, not that she would look weak for him anyway.

Doing as she was told she grabbed a capsule from her purse and placed her car into an unmarked capsule.

Goku scoffed a bit at her behavior, "You must remind yourself that there is more than just your life at stake."

Olive just clenched her fist while her head nodded, she tried to remind herself that there was a positive end to this, there had to be.

"Finally, okay now, let's get on to the next destination...stay close."

He then pulled one of his burly muscular arms around her, she fidgeted against the warmth of arm as the other raised up to his head, with his index and middle finger touching his forehead. The Saiyan flared his Ki to surround the two of them creating a barrier, with eyes closed Goku began to search for a Ki.

Olive screamed when there was a sudden switch of their surroundings. It was sure enough to say they were between dimensions as they were in the middle of a dark void.

Olive's grip on the Saiyan grew tighter, using both of her arms to not fall. Her brown eyes erratically searched the ground but all she could see was an endless void. Olive looked around the dark void surrounding the two of them mystified. She turned to ask Goku what was going on but refrains from saying a word as he seemed to be in a trance focusing on whatever was happening.

This moment reminded her of the way Whis travels with Beerus, but the way they were standing didn't feel like they were moving.

 _But wait what is that?_

A twinkle catches her eye from afar, an alone twinkle in the void.

Olive pale caramel skin could feel the lone call of that single twinkle. Her right arm slowly rose out from Goku's compelled to touch the light.

Her arm was gently tugged back from breaching the shelf protecting her. She looked up to Goku frowning down at her, "Don't... it leads to the unknown.." he said to her.

 _Unknown?_

Olive bit her lip and put her hand back to his side as a child caught picking from the cookie jar. Olive could feel the light calling to her but ignored it.

 _Just ignore it._

"When we get there just hold on tight." He suddenly told her. Olive looked around the darkened void, they had been traveling for a long while now she sounded how long it would take to go to through realities. She wasn't sure if that exactly was going on.

 _He barely takes the time to explain it._

"How soo-AHH!"

As soon as she spoke their scenery changed again, a swoosh of air nearly swept the girl from under her feet, thankfully her hold on Goku didn't send her flying. Olive felt herself shaking from the landing, she opened her closed eyes and to her relief, there was visual and physical appearance of the ground under her feet.

The Ki barrier surrounding them dissipates, Olive unhooks her arms from around Goku's arm moving to a safe distance but still close enough so he wouldn't get mad.

Olive started to intake her new surroundings, she could feel that area around her made her body feel heavy. She could feel the strain in her body movements pulling her down.

"Its the gravity..." Goku noticed the girl's slight strain in movement and was quite impressed that she as even still standing. _The gravity? We must not be on earth then._

She looked up at the thought only to see her cloudy weather replaced with a pink one _oh shit..._

"Uh, the sky is pink?!" Olive exclaimed, her finger pointed to the sky and its creamy colored clouds. Her eyes were bulging out of her eyes as she started to realize where she was.

"Can you move alright?"

Olive took a few steps forward, her footsteps felt forced but she could adapt, "Yeah I can."

"Good. Remember to play along and not to catch unnecessary attention, no one knows and will never find out about out how we are connected. The most you allowed to say is that we are linked in mental link okay."

Olive nodded, "Don't mention that I'm from a different reality and that I'm a writer."

"Correct." He said as he began walking ahead but not to fast courtesy of Olive's lack of experience with increased gravity. Olive herself was confused as of how she wasn't on her ass crushed because of the pressure. Goku was instantly flattened when he landed on this planet, of course, that was at the beginning of the Saiyan saga but then again Olive wasn't even close to being that strong.

Olive could tell Goku was curious as well, knowing the Saiyan by nature he would probably try to figure out just how strong she is. She shivered at the thought.

"Goku! Is that you?" A flying cricket suddenly flew up to Goku, "I haven't seen you in a long while, how's life been for ya?"

With his handsome trademark grin and head scratch he answered, "Aw hey Gregory life's been great can't really complain."

 _He sure does know how to put on a show…._

"Who's your pretty friend Goku?" Gregory suddenly asked turning his attention towards the white-haired girl. A light smile graced her lip as she introduced herself to the cricket, "H-Hi my name is O-Olive." she said rather shaky, she was honestly very excited to meet such character even if he was not portrayed as much in the show.

Goku cleared his throat to get Gregory's attention, " Um Gregory have you seen King Kai by chance?"

"Oh you know him Goku he's over by his car." The Saiyan raised a raised a brow, "Waxing it again?"

"Yep." He simply replied, with that the three of them walked over to met King Kai. Olive could feel her cheeks getting red from excitement, she as going to meet one of the most second iconic teachers of Dragon ball history, the first would always be Master Roshi though he isn't as strong as this deity.

Goku gave her a knowing look for her to keep her cool, he could tell the girl was antsy to meet one of his old teachers.

Olive bit her lip from trying to gap visually when the trio came across the ruby red 1957 Chevrolet Bel Air hardtop. And sure enough, as Gregory said the Northern Kai was waxing his car. The Kai had his attention on his car not really noticing the two newcomers right away he greeted his pass pupil but did a double take towards Olive.

" I see you brought a friend with you Goku, could you introduce the young lady."

Goku chuckled nervously, "Yeah, Olive this is King Kai he's the friend that I said that could help us." He said introducing Olive as if she didn't know of him.

Olive smiled nervously and bowed respectfully almost forgetting that he was a god, "I-Its a pleasure to met you!"

King Kai grins and goes back respectively, " Well hello my dear, I'm glad to know its just only my own Pupil that forgets to bow." He joked.

Goku whined, "I do not, I always remember."

"After I remind you that is." Olive held in a chuckle, he wasn't wrong.

"Now what brings you and Miss Olive this way? I know it wasn't to just say hello, was it Goku?" He said rather monotonous, there was always a threat chasing after his pupil there wasn't a year he went without seeing Son Goku, of course, he couldn't train or find any challenge on earth there was always his planet to 'crash at'.

A mutual frown appeared on his face, " I have a situation..."


	5. Chapter 5:Slumber on my secrets

Yee, I made it, this chapter is going to be shorter than the last few that had been up here but I can say this chapter leads to a whole lot of storylines that I have planned, the action will start to heat up in the next chapter which I am working on as we speak, I might make it longer than 8000 words, we'll see.

Anyway, I'm glad to see the last chapter was getting some good amount of views and that people are overall enjoying it. The story will have more input of plot than any other story I'm writing.

I hope you all like the newest addition

* * *

Disclaimer: don't own shit

K47

* * *

Olive sat on the grass under the cool shade of the lone tree on King Kai's planet. The young adult had been sitting alone for the past hour with Ravioli in her lap, the little kitten was going to be the only living reminder of her home until she returned. Made her feel less alone in this.

Goku was talking to King Kai still alone, the deity would only know whatever Goku decide to tell him, cherry picking parts of the truth between her and the Saiyan. She had hope that Goku knew what he was doing, for the most part, a part of her didn't sit quite well with sitting back while this was happening, it was her life on the line too. Especially now that she had powers of some sort, her glowing hand only happen just once but it still meant something off about her.

Olive didn't know how they worked beside the time it kept Goku from going berserk. A sudden thought popped up in her head making her instantly upset. "Ugh, I won't even get to see the new Fucking Broly movie! " Olive growled audibly.

Ravioli meowed at Olive's clenched fist to keep scratching his belly.

 _Keep calm...keep calm...your acting like Goku._ She told herself as she went back to scratching his belly."He's starting to rub off on me."

Olive stood up from her spot under the tree and walked over towards the edge of the planet, down below was the end of snake way. Olive took a deep breath as she peered up at the pink sky around her, "I can't believe I'm on King Kai's planet... in the other world. I always wanted to explore the other world especially so many dead Saiyans to visit." Though it was quite the morbid thing to say, you had to be honest with yourself, there were quite a few dead characters that you wanted to see more of in the show or manga, and those particular characters just so happened to be the Saiyans. And if she had to cherry pick which ones it would be Goku's Saiyan family. She had seen too many fan-made sketches of the Family meeting up together in the afterlife.

And not to mention there was a few villains she wanted to chat with in H.E.F.L. Her most favorite bad guy, Mr. Perfect Cell himself, she wished if it would be possible to see Goku Black but she knew he was erased from existence by Zeno.

"I wonder if he would let me walk around off the planet...Nah. He'll be watching me like a Damn hawk and my Ki is too high for me to go unnoticed." Olive narrowed her eyes as she focused on the end of snake way," I can probably get King Kai to teach me ..."

A tug at her pants made her turn around, down by her ankle was a smalls monkey hold a small plate of food.

He made some cooing noises for her to take eat something. Olive couldn't help but aww at Bubbles, he looked too adorable compared to bow he looked in the show. "You are so adorable." She said while petting his soft fur. The monkey went unaffected by Olive's cute remarks, Bubbles only coed while urging her to eat the items he had brought to her.

"Okay Okay, I'll eat something." It was safe to say that she didn't recognize a lot of what was on the plate, she knew meat wise that there was steak. The monkey placed the plate on the ground and began to walk away. "Bubbles could you please show me where a table is at so I can eat this..or oh you're just walking away..." Olive sighed as his form disappeared into King Kai's small house. Olive sighed and pick up the plate and ate what she knew was on the plate, she trotted over to the house to return the plate. She really wishes Goku didn't shoo her away like some child so he could talk to King Kai alone.

When she made it over to the house found the lights off, "Uh is anyone here?" She walked around the back of the small house to Gregory and Bubbles playing cards.

"Hey, Gregory you wouldn't happen to know where Goku had gone to?"

"Oh, he left to go to earth said he was gonna ask Baba for his investigation."

 _HE LEFT! HE DIDN'T TELL ME!?_

She forced a small smile on her face to keep from expressing how she really felt, "When was that?"

"An hour ago."

 _That's so great_

Olive pursed her lips into a slight frown. She was mad that he was excluding her out, she wanted to include as well. As much as that motherfucker threatened her life she was Damn well going to be part of this.

"Hey, Gregory do know of a way to get off of King Kai's planet? "

"Um, you could just jump or fly away onto the Snake way trail like most people do or in Goku's case teleport."

"Well um, I don't have many strengths as most people."

Gregory titled his head, "Ah well Goku said he would be back soon, but if you're really in hurry, there's something that King Kai has in the house that could help."

"Oh...where in the house should I look?"

Gregory played another card, "On the bookshelf, King Kai has a book on instantaneous movement."

 _A book...?_

Olive pursed her lips, "Oh, won't I need some type of training to learn that? I know Goku said it took a while for him to learn."

Gregory shook his head," Oh yes it would take A very long time to learn it with the way Goku learned it, the People of that planet taught him in their traditional ways. King Kai has books on other traditional practices when he came across too long ago but its simplified for when he needs to teach it on the go, it's easier to for his students learn."

 _That's really unexpected but can't say it's unreasonable. I really hadn't planned on reading when I realize I was going to be here. Good thing I'm a nerd._

"Oh, will King Kai mind if I read some of his books?" She asked as she slowly turned to the house.

"Nah." She heard him respond after she entered the small rebuilt house.

She always wondered what King Kai's House would look like from the inside, the only camera shots there is of his house were the window shots. There might have been a scene that shot a conversation between Goku and King Kai outside, it had been a good while since she seen the beginning of Z.

So far she was slightly surprised to she on how cozy his house was.

Olive walked over to the book self in his dining rooms, she placed Ravioli on the ground as she began searching the shelf for the book she was looking for.

" Universal languages...nope... Law and Order of Kai's...nope... Life and Spiritual Energy Manipulation...not what I'm looking for but will read later." Olive took the book off the shelf and placed it in a secret department of Ravioli's carrier she did with a couple other books that piqued her interest and went back to searching for the book of Instant transmission.

When she did find the book she was surprised at the thickness of the book.

The book was at least the thickness of the tip of her pinky finger, "There are at least 100 pages at the most, shit this might take shorter than I thought. If I can have this and the Energy book read by today then I think I have a scapegoat."

Olive tapped her chin as she thought about how she would go about this. She has the tools to learn what she needed but she still needed to know where she would go so she could get the information she needed.

An image from one of the earlier episodes from dragon ball super popped up in her head.

 _I know what I can do, I can go to that guy Bulma went to she was first trying to get information on the Super Dragon Balls. Damn, what was his name...Z...Zuno that dude. The guy who knows everything, I bet that he can tell me what the fuck is going on between us or some type of context for me to go off of._

Olive smiled to herself, she had part of the plan that would need more details and may take a while with a crazed Saiyan breathing down her neck, but it was better than being pushed off to the side, she was forced into the position she was in. The remainder of her bruised neck would now motivate her to stay two steps ahead because her ' cooperative partner' was severely unstable.

Olive was very much afraid for her life but knew an unstable Goku was much more scarier. Olive looked at the book in her hands and took a deep breath, this was going to be all necessary with learning Ki If she planned on hanging around in this reality.

Olive's ears perked up at the sound of Goku's voice, he was asking where she had gone off to. Fumbling she tucked the book into the already stuffed pocket carrier, Olive zipped up the bag and gathered Ravioli into his carrier.

Olive struggled at first when she picked up the bag as it had noticeably become heavy. _Damn I kinda underestimated how many books I have in here_

Olive tried to tiptoe back to the tree trying not to be noticed by the warden of a Saiyan that was Goku but thanks to her constant shit luck he was standing right in front of the tree with his back turned. She knew that even with his back turned he was aware of her standing behind him. She waited for a response from the man rather it be a slick remark or just a simple acknowledgment of her presence. The Saiyan just kept his stance towards the tree solemnly letting an awkward silence lay between them. Olive noticed his clenching fist, could practically see the angry veins visibly protruding against his skin, something must have upset his mood while he was gone doing whatever with King Kai.

She mentally contemplating on whether or not to walk up to the Saiyan to ask about the progress, they had a deal after all, but it was really up to the Saiyan if he withheld his end.

After some while of just staring at his broad back she found herself walking towards him, she figured that he wouldn't do anything drastic on King Kai's, he was keeping his composure like a normal person for the most part. If Goku acted too normal it would raise eyebrows because he was far from being normal from a long shot.

Olive stop two steps from behind the Saiyan, a few seconds passed until his head turned slightly to the left to acknowledge her presence. Taking the initiative she spoke to break the silence," I can assume everything didn't go as planned while you were away?"

His broad shoulders shook as a grave chuckle finally escaped his lips, "Is it that easy?" he spoke dryly. He was upset as she had expected, she would have to tiptoe around the conversation not to make him angrier than he already was.

"I'll take that as a no...what's next?"

He palmed his head releasing a sigh," That I am in the works on...if you're wanting to talk about this now it will have to wait."

"Wait? Are you going to leave again?" If he had planned on leaving her again, he thought wrong. She needed to come for any information pertaining to their situation, she needed to keep notes and write down everything.

He shook his head while staring at the ground down below his feet, "No it's not that...we'll need to discuss this somewhere else more private than King Kai's is all. I don't want king Kai getting suspicious of my whereabouts. "

 _I guess he does have a point there, "_ Where do you suggest that we go and talk then?"

Goku finally turned around with frown baring at his lips, Olive could feel the Saiyan was becoming exhausted when his eyes shifted over in her direction he had the look of a man that hadn't taken a break for days. He was just a couple of hours ago, where did this sudden fatigue come from?

"Home... I need to gather my thoughts there, then we'll move on from there." He motioned for the girl to take his hand while he raised his other hand to his forehead. Olive quickly took a step forward grabbing his hand as tight as she could before he teleported to the next world.

Just as last time when they first teleported she was aware of the space between the teleportation, she looked to Goku only to find him frozen in the position of the task at hand. His body stood as if he were paused in time, Olive narrowed her eyes closely to see if his chest moved for an intake of breath, she cursed under her breath realizing he wasn't. Olive still held onto his hand and felt that the unnatural heat hadn't left his body so he was still alive.

"What the hell is this? " she spoke out loud. she took a look around her surroundings. It wasn't as dark as it was before it was now more of a grey, the changing color really didn't matter it managed still to creep her out at the nothingness surrounding her. "I don't think this is normal, even for dragon ball standards..."

Olive's eyes fell upon the same light that had called out to her before. _I have a strong belief that's causing this..._

Olive looked towards Goku's still body remembering his warning of the light, that it led to the unknown. She believed his warning to an extent, his record of trust wasn't the best in recent events, even if he meant well by it she still had to consider his deteriorating mentality.

Olive closed her eyes, what it was could be discussed later, for now, she would heed his warning and ignore the pull that was lurking. Her eyelids tighten in hopes that she would make it to the other side of their destination.

"Why are your eyes closed?"

Olive's brown orbs popped opened hearing Goku's deep voice from in front of her, he was no longer a frozen statue he was just a moment ago.

The Saiyan just rolled his eyes when she remained silent to his question. He pulled his palm away from Olive's tight grip and brushed his shoulder rudely when he walked passed her.

Olive caught herself from tripping onto the ground, growling at the back of the Saiyan.

 _I think I liked him better as a statue..._

 _Even though he's being an ass it kinda proves that I wasn't seeing things, he has no recollection of what just happened. If it happens again I'll say something about it._

Olive readjusted Ravioli's carrier who been quiet this whole time, the kitten was doing quite well considering he had never been outside the other than the time she brought him home from the shelter. Olive smiled bitterly, she was going to miss home. _Well, at least I'm in some random forest and not in that weird void..._ She thought as she began walking behind Goku, a few seconds had flown by before she stopped in mid-step to realize what she had just thought. _Wait I'm in a forest?_

Olive looked around to really see where Goku had transported them too. It was indeed a forest that she was walking through.

She felt like a serious idiot right now for not noticing the vibrant forest green and tropical-colored irises littered all over the ground. Olive had never had the chance to physically visit a forest back at home, it really was a new experience for her.

Goku peered behind his shoulder to see that Olive was trailing farther behind, "What's holding you up?"

"Uh oh sorry..." Olive picked up her speed as she broke out her memorized trance, her cheeks burned as she found her a decent distance. " I have never been out in the woods before..."

The Saiyan only grunted, " Your earth lacks both quality and quantity when it comes to nature so you're not missing out on much."

Olive wanted to retort but decided not to, the Saiyan was probably right considering the major issues they are dealing with today but that still was her home regardless of its issues.

Olive wondered just how bad off was her earth compared to Goku's. She was sure it would always have to recover drastically after each major battle they have she knew in her reality their earth would just flat out died if any of the top five Z fighters wanted to spar.

"We're here," Goku spoke out loud.

Olive looked up to see just a red house in front of them with a lake being maybe an acre away. Olive stopped walking as the Saiyan continued to approach the house, he turned his head to see why she had stopped walking and then it dawned on him that she didn't recognize the house but knew the area.

"Are you coming Olive or not? I'm sure you don't want to be around if a random tiger comes and decides that you would look great on a silver platte-"

"Alright geez I'm coming, you don't have to make a long drawn out speech, I was trying to figure out why this house gives me so much deja vu. " She walked to the door before the Saiyan oh so graciously held the door open for her, they sent each other mildly annoyed expressions as they got into the house.

Inside the house was much larger than its appearance outside. It had a lot of cultured center themes surrounding the room, Olive turns to Goku for him to explain whom's house they were in and was quite surprised by his response.

It was his old home, the home him and his grandfather shared before his violent late death. She had expected it to look very abandoned like, with a lot more Spiderwebs. Goku said nothing but watched as Olive began to curiously walk around Goku's early childhood home, the wall and floored were refurbished like any normal home, there was even a downstairs. The stairwell down below was met with no light to tell what lied at the bottom.

"I know it not what you were expecting, I had this entire house renovated a couple of years back." Olive stepped away from stairway hearing Goku speak up, "What made you decide to do that? " Goku was a character that didn't settle, he was always moving to the next adventure, though it might have been a kind gesture to fix up the house, there would simply be no purpose afterward because Goku doesn't settle.

The Saiyan understood the meaning behind the question and answered as it was relevant to their problem, " There was a chapter in Monographs where you wrote me visiting my old home and how guilt-ridden I was about forgetting my home. I was compelled by the override of emotions to come to see the home that I had shared with grandpa...it was just as you described it to be. I felt shitty for days trying to ignore the urge to fix the place, which was very foolish of me, it kept me awake for several days until I finally caved in and fix the place." He said while turning away to hide a yawn.

Olive's cheeks darkened with guilt, that scene was just added a little bit more to his character and give for a little potential plot for the story in the future. Goku isn't a very emotional character let say to likes of Vegeta as Olive originally believed but in recent events, he had proven to be a character with many.

 _Days?! Does that always happen when he rejects my bond?_

"Does that always happen?"

"Yes, as you know Saiyans are stubborn by nature so it would be weeks without sleep before I actually cave into the task /feelings or just find another alternative. The longest I've been awake just thriving on food for energy has been about two month's." He said with a sad smile touching his lips, Olive heart broke a little knowing she truly torturing him.

 _Now that I think about it he hasn't really been asleep the whole time I've been with him hasn't he? He's yawned a few times, so he must be tired. Now that I think about it ever since he came back from his trip been sluggish._

Goku watches the young adult curiously as she rambled about in her thoughts, the tingling in his spine that it was about him.

She then stutters the question nervously to ask him"H-How long have y-you been awake this time?"

The fourth wall breaker smirks sluggishly as he responds taking the writer by surprise, her mouth nearly dropping to the floor.

"That's nearly Five Fucking months Goku! What task could possibly be so bad that's it's worth staying up five months without sleep?!"

 _You'd be surprised Olly._

 _"_ I already accomplished it so I really have no need to stay awake right now other than to keep an eye out on you." He said yawning. There were many factors other than those ingrained urges that kept him up, her aura is like a beacon that always grows stronger with every breath she takes. The negative energy surrounding her earth didn't help at all either, in the end, he still failed to resist like he always does.

Olive began to ramble about in her mind again before the look upon her face turned into a sour one. Then caught the Saiyan off guard when the white-haired girl so suddenly grabbed his wrist and begun to drag him off throughout the house.

"What are you doing?" he asked her gruffly, the girl turned around and challenged him with a growl, "You need to sleep, idiot."

"We need to discuss our next plan of action Olive, taking 'nap's' will only take make us sidetracked," he argued as the girl continued to search for a spare bedroom to lie the Saiyan at. Goku let the girl continue to pull him through the house, in any moment he could take his hand back from her hold and smack her away, yet he decided out of entertainment purposes he would let the little minx walk him around like a child and cause the thought of a bed really did sound good.

Olive's grip tightens against his large wrist, her hand was much smaller compared to his large fist. "We can't discuss shit if your Delirious and deprived of sleep, and trust me I've had experience since I'm in college a couple of days without sleep happens sometimes a week, but not a fucking month. I'm really shocked that your even alive... hell it's no wonder you have a stick up your ass. I believe sleep will do us a lot better." Olive gripped clicker her tongue when she finally found a bedroom, she ushered him into the bed.

He grunted in discomfort not impartially in favor of her pushy behavior, he takes his hand and withdraws it. "Why should I even trust you right now? You could just use this an Opportunity to escape and tell the others, our little time we have spent with each other hasn't been the best and I know you've grown to hate my presence as I have for you. Olive, what do you have to gain other than deceive me once I fall deep into my dreams huh?"

The female can only stare at the Saiyan after he is done protruding his deceitful claim's. Her hands fall to her sides as her brown orbs slowly find their way back up to Goku's dark piercing ones, she looks deep to find anything resembling the character she watched throughout her childhood, her back turns to him when is unable to find such. She lets out a trembling sigh, "I can choose to do a lot of things Goku, but I have chosen to stay by your side despite how rude you are. after you pulled me away from my home and ho my family. Your constant show of physical, and Verbal abuse to keep reminding me how much you 'hate' me. Nothing good would come of it if I wanted to be deceitful towards you." She turned around with her hands resting on her hips a rather calm yet neutral look. She slowly walked around the Saiyan, gently pushing his form towards the bed as he listened to her talk. "I care for you... I care and hope that we can fix this mental bond that is tearing away at you. I'm doing this for you and course for myself but mainly for your well being. I am responsible for your state of mind and I intend to fix it."

Goku found himself suddenly sitting on the bed while her palms struggled but managed to grab his broad shoulders. "And I'll start by getting you some rest," she stated finally as a sweet smile graced her lips. When he didn't move from his seat she bent down to undo his boots and take them off to the side.

He turned his head to hide a blush, as she began plopping off his shoes without a retort, he didn't have enough energy to think of one. She was getting her way for once, just this once. She walked over to the window and closed the curtains to darken the room, still smiling.

She walks over to his side and gently forced him to lay on his side so he actually falls asleep, " I would tuck you in the covers but your a grown ass man." he heard her curse lightly as she sat at the corner of the bed. He narrowed his eyes as she had not left yet, she was not leaving until he was fast asleep.

"You can't decide whether you hate me or like me huh?" He murmured under his breath as he turned away from Olive, he wasn't going to go to sleep if he had to keep looking at her smile, it was creepy and unnerving him.

"Last time I checked that was your problem, I already told you where I stood, and I don't plan on moving until we can fix it altogether. It hurts seeing someone I care about in pain."

The Saiyan scoffed away a blush," I care." He said mockingly as his eyelids closed themselves without his permission. Olive watched as breathing became softer with each breath,

"I do jackass." She retorted back sweetly, she released a heavy sigh as she got up from the bed. She raised her right hand to show that it was glowing purple again. A slight smirk reached her lips, "For a second there I thought this wasn't to work."

During her speech she was giving Goku she had activated her hand somehow and used it as an opportunity.

Her hand always kept contacting his body while she was walking around the Saiyan and when she stayed by his bedside. Goku was stubborn to the end, he was already exhausted and on the brink of passing out but like a toddler he fought against it. He just needed a little push.

With him finally asleep Olive stepped out the room when the sleeping Saiyan begin to snore.

"He's lucky my not as strong as him, I could have been not so generous and knocked him out or you know strangled him to submission." Olive touched her neck just thinking about it, she really wanted to use her emergency senzu bean but knew it would come on handy later.

Olive went to gather her books from Ravioli's bag and to read outdoors by the lake. After much thought, she would like to get out of the house and stuck in the house with Goku. She wasn't quite warmed up to him, she was still angry at him for mistreating her but her anger was also contradicted by guilt.

She was glad he was asleep so he didn't have to suffer from exhaustion and fluctuation of emotions, but she needed to watch her back.

Olive took a seat on the grass by the lake shoreline, she took two books out from the bag: Life and spiritual energy manipulation and Instantaneous movement. "Alright I have to read the Book of LSEM first before Instant transmission, a decently thick ass book but not in beatable." Olive opened the book of LSEM once she did this there was red post-it note stuck to the inside hardcover back with something written on it.

 _All basic and very important parts are underlined my students, read the underlined text to study for the test-North Kai._

It seemed to be an older note King Kai made for pass students, Olive assumed his students would use as an answers key.

 _Well thanks, King Kai,_ she thought as she began to read.

 _ **CHAPTER ONE: Life and Spiritual energy**_

 _ **Life and Spiritual are alike yet different, they are the one of the same because they are the essence of Existence**_

 _ **The differences between the two seem slight but hold major skill set that is varied depending on how you manipulate.**_

 _ **Life energy is all around the living things, it closes throughout the body and is absent from nonliving things...**_

Olive continued to read, the differences between energy's, she found it quite easy to understand the context of it, she had read too many fanfics that wrote about Ki in their own wording.

 _ **Spiritual energy is also within living things but is the most important energy in all existence. It is most powerful with the multiple arts of Ki: Healing and Psychic arts are just to name a few. Tapping into your every will increase its potency and make you aware of your extendable power.**_

The chapter shortly came to a close as she moved on to the next and the next, Olive became engrossed in the book as she read, she would switch between books to try to imagine how the trick would work.

"This might take a while..." the last time she was this interested in a book was back at home when there was a book report she had to make one cultural book outside of the American one. She chooses to write about a book that exclusively that talked about the evolution of manga, oh god was it a good earned A.

Olive chuckled to the memory, being a nerd had its perks, and obviously, its downfalls.

* * *

 **SM**

"1057…...1058…...1059…" Vegeta kept muttering the number of hand push-ups, he usually would keep to himself during a time of train but he needs to concentrate on something while the gravity was weighing on him. It had been a while since he been back in the gravity room to train, especially with the peace that surrounding his world now, there would be no threats he originally thought. His drive to continue to train and most of all fight had also been deprived since 'his' departure, but that all changed all about a year ago.

What happened almost a year ago had everyone shooken, their so call peace was just a cover up for something more sinister to occur while they settled down into peace. He felt like a fool to be tricked into it, to actually believe that clown had brought peace for sake of saving lives, maybe it was that in beginning.

He had lost his way as a leader a long time ago.

Vegeta snared his teeth just think about it, he knew exactly when his state of being was heading for the worst, yet had let it slipped by believing the fool was okay. Only for it to blow up in bis face many years down the line.

He couldn't imagine for this to go as far as it did.

Vegeta had stopped in mid action when he heard a knock at his door, he grunted when he recognized the myitlabplus Ki's standing behind the door, they were waiting in him. He rose to his feet and turned off the gravity.

He wiped his brow from the sweat that trickled down his broad shoulders, it had been forever since he had trained liked this, he missed it. His body had Rejuvenated to his youthal pass self, his energy had returned for the battle that has yet to come.

He is welcomed with the offspring/ desicance of his own and of his rivals, all have the share the same look of importance, something grave was happening.

His son was the first to speak, "He's back father."

It was something he was eager yet dreaded to hear. He walked through the new warriors of earth that taken up the mantle of the 'Z fighters' since they had all retired and Deceased from their titles. They followed him as their new leader as that title had been bestowed on him, he was only one who could as this was something he should have taken care of years ago.

"Come we must prepare…."


	6. Chapter 6: Ambush me GT

Hey, guys, I'm back at it again with another chapter like I promised this chapter was going to be long as hell, it nearly 10,000 words alone. I got three new characters in here just because, and because little plot twists I plane on revealing when Goku wakes up.

I also kinda AU some of the characters just add a little more fun for the story, its nothing too major.

Alright let's get to the story

Disclaimer: I don't own shit

* * *

Warning: hints at sexual activity and mentions of kidnapping

K470

* * *

She was always curious as to why her father always held some secrets away from her, each question that slipped out her mouth ever since she was young was always brushed to the side or ignored.

It is a very sensitive topic she realizes now, death was always a sensitive topic. There were too many instances that suggest that her father was lying about their family past. There were family photos that were taken before her time, none showed anyone with her features or of her mother's, nor were there any photos taken of her mother.

Eventually, he caved in and gave her the answer, Death had taken her.

She had figured that much, it was a morbid thing to believe but it could be only reason if her lack of presence. Then the question was of how it took her?

She remembered when she asked the following after years of build up curiosity. His words struggled to meet his lips and time around him seemed to stop, his dark orbs finally settled upon her Brown ones it wanted to cry out for a way to stop the integration, as it was bringing the pain. She stopped questioning her father after that, it was painfully useless to ask a father to relive a tragic moment he had gotten over for the sake of his daughter.

The young girl brushed her snow-white hair behind her hoodie as it started to rain, she didn't need any evidence that she was outside at any point, if her hair were to be wet her father could tell instantly that she had left the house as she was under 'House Arrest', and the bathroom was nowhere near her bedroom. There would be no telling what the repercussions would be if he found out, but she was too stubborn like her father to ignore what was calling out for her, the truth.

The young teen peruse her lips into a line as she began picking the locks to a building she had snuck off too, it was her father's workplace, she knew her father kept very precious items at work when they were too dangerous for the house. If she couldn't find anything about her Maternal part of her past from her father then there had been something here, even if it was just a single simple picture, something was better than nothing.

She had more questions than answers for her father now, but she knew it would be up to her if she wanted the truth. No matter how dreadful.

* * *

 **SM**

 _It was dark when Olive found herself walking among the trees of the forest. Olive looked up to see that the treetops never ended until it made it to the darkening sky, she didn't remember it being that high._

 _A familiar whisper from with the Forest made her turn around, it came from behind her and slithered back into the thick of the trees. The young girl could feel the wind pick up through under her dress and pass her legs, her skin shivering at the cool brisk._

Oliv _e stumbled as she tried to walk, her eyes flickered towards her bare foot landing on a branch. No socks or shoes? The grass was just barely wet from the midnight dew. She continued to walk barefoot though she could barely make out what was ahead of her thankfully the pouring moonlight that spilled down in the forest made a path for her to follow, it wasn't much but her eyes had something to focus on as she stumbled aimlessly._

 _She didn't remember why or how she had gotten to the thick of the woods, especially at this time of day and alone for reasons unknown._

 _The quiet music of soft footsteps and chirping crickets singing a theme for the moon above._

 _She wasn't supposed to be outside but she knew she wasn't going back until she found something. Something was missing._

 _Her heart suddenly began to thumb at an accelerating rate, fear-fueled her senses making the hairs on her body rise. She could feel that something was coming for her, it was the something she was searching for. But it found her instead?_

 _She felt her feet start running to where she did not know, she ran like this for what it seems like hours. That something was a bad thing?_

 _Olive ran until a hand jerked out from behind her and took hold of her shoulder._

 _"My love where are you going?" A whispered broke through the silence._

Olive was jerked awake right away from her dream, her eyes blinked a bit as her eyes try to adjust to light deemed surroundings. It was no longer midday as she remembered, it was around the early hours of a new day.

Olive sat up slowly before peeling the book pages stuck to her cheeks off, the morning due soaked the ancient books just lightly.

 _I can't believe I fell asleep outside_ She thought with a yawn. She was still in the same spot right next to her bag and books on top of the big rocks.

Olive made a mental note not to fall asleep outside again, there is no telling what animal could have come across her sleeping form and harmed her. Unlike her Alien 'partner' she couldn't fight off tigers and bears.

 _Ugh, I better get inside._

Olive plucked two pedestals from a purple flower from the ground, use each pedestal she placed them on the fold of each book to mark where she was last before heading back to the house and take a shower.

Once in the house, She figured she wasn't going back to sleep as her mind was pretty wired from her dream.

It was a dream she hadn't had in a while, no since her late childhood, Olive in all couldn't call it a dream it was more of a childhood nightmare. She didn't know where that nightmare, in particular, stemmed off from, her family therapist told her stress could cause nightmares. She found it ironic that she had reoccurring nightmares about the forest yet had never set foot into one...well until as of yesterday that was.

Olive pursed her lips into a frown as she stepped out of the shower and looking through a glass mirror, her hair had begun to grow to pass its bob cut length, if she was back home she would have gotten it cut.

Her fingers tampered with her wet kinky curls, "I guess it won't be too bad, as long as it doesn't grow uneven like last time." She muttered to herself.

 _It is dumb to worry about the little petty stuff Olive, you have a whole disoriented Saiyan laying in the other room. Hair is the lest of your problems...well at least you're in, the second he turns blonde as simple as its game over._ Olive scolded her self mentally in third person.

Her mind was slowly drifting off to the Saiyan and how she really felt, conflicted. Mad and guilty.

She wasn't a negative person per se but She wasn't optimistic either, she was realistic.

Being realistic meant you could see from two perspectives, not the pros and cons just the main objective. That's how she had to look at it.

Olive blew out a breath, her head was starting to hurt."My mind is everywhere this morning, I need to start on meditating to clear my thoughts. " She also needs to do this so it would help with her Ki training, Olive had practically finished both books yesterday. She just needed to put her studying into physical training.

After getting dressed she picked a room far from The Saiyan's and begun her secretive training

* * *

 **SM**

 **Later that day**

Olive walked out of her room to take a quick lunch break, she had been stuck in her room for about more than ten hours meditating. She was surprised she had been able to make such progress in the little time she had been here. She was on the grasp on feeling her own Ki. It felt good to focus to train on a spiritual level.

Although she did have to say it was almost unnatural how natural this was becoming to her.

It took real master artists years of trial and error, yet she was on the brink of manipulating her own Ki and maybe after this she would focus on how to externality express it.

 _A.k.a Ki blasts, I doubt I'll try it though. Though my Ki might be high I lack the strength to back it up. Settling for Ki sensing would be less suspicious as well, I don't need Goku chastising me for breaking the deal or even betraying him. Speaking of which, I haven't heard anything from him since he went to sleep yesterday._

Olive looked at the clock, "It's lunchtime, I'm sure he's hungry." She stopped In front of the kitchen, she let out a frustrated growl as she couldn't stop thinking about the Damn man. She was really hungry and didn't want to make any detours, then again she and the Saiyan had plans to talk about.

Olive changed the destination to the other side of the house where Goku's room was. She hasn't heard even much of a peep from him while she was mediation, she was too deeply engrossed in.

She knocked hesitantly upcoming to his door, when she received no answers she knocked a little harder, she repeated this twice before she gave up but not entirely ready to open his door just yet. She placed her ear against the door to try and see if she could hear him, and that she could hear very loud snoring coming for the other side of the door.

 _He's still asleep._

Olive figured to go ahead open his door but decided not, he needed his rest, head nearly been awake for five months for whatever reason the link between them had him up for. She practically had to trick him into the bed yesterday because of his stubbornness.

 _He'll wake up eventually there's no need to rush him._

Now at the time she thought of this, she had estimated Goku to sleep for the rest of the day and be awake by the next morning. She couldn't have been more wrong about that.

* * *

 **SM**

 **DIARY ENTIRE:**

 **Dad is at it again with the constant work hours, I think he's still angry from our last argument, avoiding the topic of the moment. I tried asking around my family on my father's side but it was to no use, their lips were just as tight as my fathers, my brother simply ignores the presence of the issues and roll on to the next topic.**

 **Speaking of which Big brother will be the topic of today's entry, it would be the second this year.**

 **As you know diary me and my brother have different mother's, and there is a huge age gap between us so we don't get along quite as my dad wants, even though I am Daddy's little girl he buts little effort in making sure his children have a strong relationship anymore not as he did before. Big brother has terrible nack of shifting air to make it Less of an effort to talk to me.**

 **It used to piss me off when he did that, it's his trend just to dress it up nicely, with fathers nervous but charming grin to make me feel guilty for asking him anything, it started as something unintentional trait he inherited from dad but soon became an invasive to his leverage at his will.**

 **Like my study's for instance, its the only thing he's willing to about besides the times before my mother and me. But that's big brother got ya, the distant relative he likes to act like, in all honesty, I think he just doesn't like me...no no more like unsettled by my existence. He isn't mean to me, he's an actual sweetheart and awkward, but doesn't stand the likes of me, it bothers him. He has never openly voiced these opinions towards me but it quite obvious, big brother kinda wears his heart on his sleeve.**

 **Since the arguments been growing more frequently between me and our father he's actually trying to get to know me, the open void of a father figure was grown each day as my father worked long hours to stay away. It's very lonely staying in a house with no family to confide to. I guess big brother noticed Dad lack of parenting and decided to come over the other day.**

 **Big brother none the less makes it awkward, I really try no effort in making small talk, I first assumed he's only over here because of his wife, as she is the only reason he comes by to visit.**

 **He admits that is one of the reasons, but mainly for pity and guilt. Shortly after that, he left.**

 **I'm sorta unsure how I feel about it now, it doesn't make me feel better or gives me a boost of confidence so dashed and confused.**

 **I should finish this entry I can hear Big brother knocking at the door now.**

 **Peace out**

 **\- O.S.**

* * *

 **SM**

A week and a half go by and the Saiyan is still in a deep sleep, his body was not going to budge. Olive had tried various attempts to wake his ass up such as Yelling, yelling about food, Slapping him, pouring cold water over him, Putting food near his nose, threatening him with needles.

She even manages to uncover his tail that was coiled around his waist, she attempted to yank the son bitch but to no luck, he remained asleep. It was only a matter of time before the Saiyan defecated and she wasn't sure she could handle such.

Olive stood over his bed staring down at his sleeping form, his face was all so ever relaxed so unaware of her attempts to wake him. There was a childlike innocence surrounding his face as he slept, his skin and face now glowed even more than before, his strong handsome features stood out more now that he was resting, that really irritated her.

It was Going on two weeks since she crossed worlds and since Goku slipped into a deep sleep, and was going in three weeks since she met the Saiyan in the Starbucks parking lot.

She hadn't had a decent amount of sleep since they first crossed paths, she had been strangled, knocked out, gotten whiplash from almost crashing, and she had been having horrible nightmares. The grown man who was twice her age was having pleasant dreams, though it was her that made him get some rest she still felt cheated at the quality he was receiving. Her face bunched up as she tried to contain the internal anger that was boiling up inside her, there was so much that had to discuss in order to fix what was between them, yet he slept.

Olive's fist shook with emotions, she had a hunch that she had a Majin Buu deep sleep situation going on, meaning there would be no way of waking his ass up until his body felt like it and that could take a month or longer.

 _I don't have a month to wait for god damn it, I have a whole life at home that I have to get back to, it may have not been the best one but it was my home, I had actual friends an ok family, a boyfriend that I really need to talk to! The food in the frig is almost gone and I don't know where the nearest store is, not to mention that I don't have any of this worlds currency so I couldn't buy food even if there was a store nearby! I sure a hell don't know how to hunt or fish for that matter. So I'm sure to starve, you probably won't even care if you find me dead, you'd be glad that a burden would be lifted._

She remembered the first night he came to her room with the sole purpose to end her life. The electric blue eyes hungry for death. _"A_ nd to make all matters worst I'm stuck here with you !" Without thinking her fist cocked back before landing a direct punch on his face. Just moments after she realized she did such an act she backed away afraid that he was going to wake and attack her.

Olive held her fist in front of her amazed by her own actions, it stung a little yet it remained fine and considering she just punched Goku, it should be broken.

Then she also knew he was in a very deep sleep and the chances of him waking up where pretty much none, her punches aren't going to leave a bruise anytime soon, so she shrugged her shoulders free of any repercussions for blowing off steam for the next five minutes.

She climbed onto the bed and raised her fist again to punch him. Her first shook anxiously to strike him again but it never came, she couldn't. She let out an anguished howl, she didn't know what to do, she couldn't wake him up and she was in the middle of nowhere.

She felt temporarily defeated at the moment, closing her eyes she rested her head on his chest, she had given up the hopes of waking him up by force entirely, she would have to wait until his body could rejuvenate from lack of sleep.

"You damn dumb ass, why couldn't you be just normal for once...that would be asking too much."

Olive sat on the bed with Goku for a while listening to the pattern of his soft breathing, in that small moment she felt her panicking mind slow down and dwell on quiet nature she was given. She concentrated on his Ki and almost for a moment she felt safe, his energy was warm, and might she dare say it happy. Her hand gently brushed away his bangs from his handsome face as she sighed. If he were wake she would never be this close to him, especially with her head laying on top of his quite packed chest. His nose twitched as the soft brush of hair against his nostrils but didn't sneeze.

Her eyes trailed up to her hand that had a hold of his soft locks, she could see the blood in her vain's start to radiated violet light into the heart of her palm, her pale brows narrows at her right limb it seems to have a mind of its own the young adult had yet learned how to control new found gift, and she still lacked the information of its purpose.

Well, she actually did know something, the glowing in her hand allowed her to calm down Goku's distressed mind, it helps her put him in the deep sleep he was in now. She tried waking him through the same process but it failed to do so.

She figured that she would have to use this skill not as frequently like she would want to in the future, she could already see from Goku's point of view that it would a key to getting the upper hand on him, which wasn't true.

Who wouldn't with his current state of mind.

Now she was growing impatient and regretted using her powers.

With an audible sigh, she flexed her hand to make the glowing decrease.

"...Just wake up ..." she said in a hushed tone. Olive felt she needed to cry but just wouldn't for sake of not wanting to feel that everything was not right, though it was. She began wiping her face of some escaping tears, she had to focus on something positive before she had an emotional episode.

There wasn't much good coming off of this situation she was in, she was in whole survival mode since her life had been threatened and overall flipped upside down from freaking norm. If she could go warn her fellow fan writers that it wasn't all it cracked up to be.

Olive bit the side of her cheek as she tried to tear away from her negative outlook and began to list off the good things around her.

 _I just need to make a quick positive checklist._

 _One...I have ravioli_

 _Two...I'm not homeless homeless, I kind of am but I still have a bed, I have some food left, and a roof over my head. So no your not homeless, its someone else's home but that's beside the point._

 _Three...I've got the powers that will protect me and Goku from himself from wherever he goes ballistic. Whenever he decides to wake up that is..._

She ran her her fingers pass his soft bangs as she moved on to the next positive note of her checklist.

 _Four...I know how to sense Ki with all this Fucking free time I have. I've put some good with the time I have to learn certain essential skills that are required if I hang around in this world._

Olive had invested her pass time in Ki sense while trying to not worry about Goku, she had to say that she was becoming quite in tune with her spiritual energy. She felt more seat to the energy around her. She had yet grasped the exact way how to teleport, she would never get far every time she attempted to do it. It was best that she was to keep training to strengthen and expand her Ki sense. She closed her eyes as began to feel out for Goku's Ki.

 _Goku's here..._

Moving on to the next Ki signature in the house she searched for her kitten _._

 _Ravioli's tiny Ki is by the front door...another big Ki is at the door...someone is at the door!_

Her eyes nearly popped out her head when she senses that sudden Ki, the power scale between her's and whoever own signature was massive. She didn't know how she didn't notice it before. Her sensing skills may have not been the greatest as she should have sensed a huge like that coming miles away.

She could now honestly relate to characters when their face gets all dramatic looking when a large power level appears, the hairs on her body were standing as her body was stuck next to Goku's. Who knew it could be this Fucking scary. The Ki had her frozen in shock like it just stabilized fear to run throughout her spine refusing her limbs to move.

Goku's Ki was very great compared to her's but at the result of his sleeping form his Ki didn't have that 'WOW' factor like the one outside did.

Her grip on his shirt tightened, she didn't know what to do in case someone came, they were supposed to stay under the radar until the problem was fix, and fixed it was most certainly not.

Olive scampered out the bedroom and stumbled into the hallway on her tippy toes.

"Fuck ...fuck...I need to get to the nearest window...why are there So many Damn mirrors." She hissed as she walked around. Olive then remembered that there was a room towards the front of the house, maybe that room had a window for her took look out of.

Olive's footsteps were barely audible as she got closer to the room, an to her luck there was a window, she cautiously peeked through the blinds just barely to get a hopeful glimpse of the unexpected visitor.

She was barely able to catch any physical detail of the unknown visitor other than Black spiky hair. The young female bit her lip in thought.

 _Well shit...um only four people I know that have black spiky hair, Yamcha be one but most unlikely. Gohan and Goten, they live near here, it would be too far of a walking distance for me but just a quick fly away for them, I don't know about the height distance cause it's hard to tell from here ...so it could have been either one._

 _The other could have been Vegeta, I pray to god it's not him, I don't think I can handle him, I barely get along with Goku._

She jumped when there was a sudden loud knock coming from the front door then soon followed a couple more knocks at the front door.

Olive bit her tongue and crossed her fingers that whoever it was would just walk their merrily self away, which did not happen. The sound of the fist that was hitting the door was about as comparable to the sound of lightning bolts striking the earth. Whomever it was, was being very persistent in getting someone to open the Damn door.

 _Just Fucking leave! No one is here!_

When the knocking did stop she still waited as she was not in the clear, she still had to wait for the person to leave the house.

There was a low audible curse from the owner of the massive Ki standing at the door.

 _Please get frustrated enough and Fucking leave, please!_

The sound of footsteps backing away was the music to her ears, the persistent character had finally given up on coming inside the home. Olive sunk to the floor exhaling heavily breaths she was holding in, she ran her hand through her loose white curly hair.

This probably won't be the only time she'll encounter someone trying to get in, and as persistent as they were she could get knew they'll just break into the house next time.

Just this once was just her getting fucking lucky.

 _Hell, that's probably the best luck I've gotten in this whole Damn ordeal._

The younger adult picked herself up from the floor and began to look for her kitten, she knew Ravioli must have been the most frightening as he was near the front with the loud ass knocking.

And as she predicted her dark grey bundle was curled up inside his carrier, his eyes wide of terror while his fur stood off his back. Olive pursed her lips into a slight smile to try and comfort the tiny kitten, she squats down to his level and gathered him into her arms.

"It's okay little guy, the stranger is long gone, you have nothing to worry about." She said coddling the kitten, petting his lower back seemed too lax the kitten's attitude, slowly his fur lowered with each stroke, shortly after she received small purrs.

As she is doing this a sudden but slow ride of intense heat starts to form at the back of her neck. Olive freezes when she finally realizes what is happening, there was a Ki blast setting just barely against her neck.

"Your not what I was expecting..."

The one person she was praying it not to be was Fucking here.

 _It's freaking him, fuck why does his voice sound like Chris Sabat and Chris Hemsworth, it's a scary but perfectly sexy mix!_

She was mentally panicking.

"..but your defiantly the Ki signature I've been sensing." the prince of all Saiyans spoke gruffly behind her. Olive kept her back turned as Vegeta began to scope the area she was in. Suddenly she felt his pair of hands pat

her down for any weapons, she was glad he couldn't see the red face she had.

"Are you the only one here...?"

Nervously she answered, "Yes..."

The prince grunted, " Are you sure...cause if your lying there will be consequences." He warned her, he was probably wondering were Goku was.

" Goku is sleeping in his room..." she said almost to quietly, but the prince heard her.

Vegeta dissipates the ki blast from her neck, she lets out a small sigh of relief.

"Did you hear that?" Vegeta says to someone else, "He's asleep."

The next voice she hears near made her jump for how similar it sounded to Goku's. "Asleep? ...that makes things a whole lot easier."

Olive could hear the sound of additional footsteps walking among the background no doubt towards Goku's room. _They're not gonna wake him up unless there are methods they have that I don't know about._

Olive turned to see where the group was coming from because there was not one single person coming from the front door. She heard Vegeta shuffle and grunt in disapproval.

"Keep your eyes to yourself unless I say otherwise." He told her. Olive nodded her head vigorously she was not trying to get on his bad side. Olive could feel her kidnappers Ki leaving the house with the others. Olive hissed, she had to hear him when he woke up.

 _Goku is going to be soooo pissed when he wakes up..._

 _"_ What was that?"

"He's not going to be pleased when he wakes..."

"Tch, I really don't give a Damn what he thinks." He nearly growled back at her making the hairs on her neck rise. There was another layer of anger in his voice that let her know right off the bat that Goku was in some shit. _Goku made an oopsie before he left, didn't he...Damn it._

"What is your relationship with Kakarot?"

Olive bit her lip on that question, that was something not even she was sure off. Technically she was still kidnapped and somewhat forced into helping the Saiyan, and on the other hand, they were only on the tightrope of acquaintances. _This could be my chance to get help for once if I tell the truth, they might think I'm crazy but its worth a try, Vegeta is on pare with Goku in strengths._

 _"_ It's a very complicated relationship...b-but I'm willing to explain. I just need to know that you won't kill me..."

Olive waited patiently for reply or confirmation that she was in good hands. She knew if the prince was on her side than she had a decent defense against Goku.

She could feel the Ki's that took Goku out of the house earlier come up to Vegeta's side, and like Vegeta, their Ki signatures were high on the scale but nothing compared to Vegeta.

"This is the owner of the Ki signature? I really wasn't expecting ...a teenager, but looks can always be deceiving."

Olive felt her cheeks turn a darker shade, she didn't look like a kid, "I'm 21..."

She could hear one of the men who called her teen chuckle nervously, sounding exactly like Goku. It was one of his sons.

"Oopsie...hehe." _definitely Goten, his mannerisms sound too closely to his...wait how old is he?! His voice is too deep to be a kid..._

Olive had not asked or even pondered on the exact time period Goku had come from, she expected it to be near the future of Super so she didn't ask. Goten had yet to go through a growth spurt in last time he was seen in super.

 _How far am I?_ Her mind suddenly perplexed the question. Olive then suddenly remembered when she found Goku's tail she found wrapped around his waist. Goku didn't have a tail in the super...but one series did.

Olive felt her curiosity start to get the best of her hoping that she was just being paranoid.

" Where is Lord Beerus?" Olive suddenly asked interrupting the conversation that Vegeta was having with the others.

There where silent before someone out of the group spoke up."A what?"

Olive felt her heartbeat stop in the midst of her ribcage, she didn't realize that she had dropped Ravioli, thankfully he landed on his feet.

Olive felt her breath caught up in her throat, no she couldn't be here...it's not even canon...

Olive turned around to ask her question again but much more direct to the group ignoring Vegeta's first orders but she struggled to find her sentence.

"I need to know where lord Bee-" Olives jaw fell to the ground once her eyes fell upon the group that practically ambushed her.

Among the group were the two half Saiyans sons of Goku, both shared that harden look on face; Son Gohan and Son Goten.

Trunks were lingering somewhat behind the group, she only caught a glimpse of the loud lilac hair.

Then finally there was Vegeta, it's ultimately his appearance that surprised Olive the most, her brown eyes widen at the eye patch covering his right eye. Slowly she raised her hand and pointed mortified at his hair, it wasn't in its iconic flame shaped it was butchered into shorter spikes.

Slowly she began to back away shaking her head, _No...no...no...I can't be in Fucking GT!? THIS...THIS CHANGES EVERYTHING! THAT FUCKING BASTERED KNEW THAT!?_

Olive knew her personal plans she had before were backfired, and literally, no one in this universe could protect her beside maybe Vegeta, and that was going for a wild maybe. She knew when he woke up he was going to bulldoze his way through everyone and sure enough kill her. He was going to kill her. He was going to kill her dead and there was no higher deity in this universe that could stop him.

Olive's body tensed up before her eyes rolled back into the back of her eye sockets then falling limp on the ground. Vegeta easily caught her body before it touched the ground.

The eye patch wearing prince was very confused at what just happened in the short moment she had turned around and only to gape and pointed at him.

The three half breeds Saiyans were staring at the girl in Vegeta's arms with perplexed looks. "What just happened?" Gohan asked.

"She just pointed at me and fainted..." the flamed haired prince began to look for the girls plus, shifting his hand to place two fingers on her neck, her heartbeat was quite fine. The prince narrowed his one working eye at her face, some of her facile characteristics looked recognizable especially the curly snow white hair.

He looks up to the men around him, his face hardening, "Change of plans, Gohan and Trunks search around the premises and see if you find anything out of place, do not leave anything untouched, I'll have the twins to stand by and keep watch from their current positions, report back to Capsule corp when you finished. Goten you will be going me so that your father's transfer goes as planned." The orders come easy for he ex-PTO soldier, there was certain fluidity he had when it came to making quick and at the moment decisions as he once was the leader of his own small group of Saiyans but that was many years ago, now he had new group of Saiyans to lead with a different agenda and purpose.

After receiving a curt nod from the three Saiyans their Prince exited the house as Goten followed closely behind him. The two kept quiet while walking through the woods, be very cautious for any abnormalities that might confront them while in the midst of their destination. Vegeta looked down at the girl he held in his arms, his acute Ki sense, as well as the others, felt the moment Kakarot and another unique Ki touched the surface of the unearths crust, the new ki sudden presence kept the group from attacking the pair in last two weeks. The prince had originally scoffed in disgust and was greatly angered that the fool would bring 'assistance' for this upcoming battle. Then to his relief and confusion, the new unexplainable Ki had stayed next to Kakarot flaunting their Ki wildly and quite uniquely while the Saiyan's Ki had laid dormant.

It could have very likely been set up for Vegeta and the rest to fall into, so they waited before making any action and keep waiting for Goku to make an impulsive move, as they all knew patience was not orange gi wearing Saiyan strong suit. Yet he never came after nearly two weeks, the mystery ki keeps fluctuation nearly waking him every night, and still, his rival stayed still.

As of now, the unconscious girl's Ki was rising, it should be another way around. She seemed to be human but her Ki said otherwise.

 _She must be strong, there's no way in hell that Bastard was just sleeping, he would have awoken upon feeling her Ki being all over the place this morning. She did something to put him in his current state._ Vegeta should have known better to think that lowly of him even though Goku essentially was not himself if the girl was not here to back him up then what purpose was she here for.

The young son of his rival grunted from behind Vegeta to make him aware of the ship and comrades that awaited them.

Two young boys around the ages of 8 stood ahead of the plane with amusing straight faces, it was hard to take those childish stoic faces seriously a trait that they had inherited from their oof of a grandfather along with their hair. The only way to tell the difference from Gohan's twin sons was that of their eye color difference.

Kohin had his mother's blue eyes while Ox was an exact looker of Kakarot.

"Everything is going according to plan Uncle Geta, Gramps is in the plane while be detained in the KD Chamber." Ox reported as Vegeta and Goten approached, the prince grimaced at the 'geta' part but not the less nodded at the information received. The prince heads over to ship while Goten stays back to retrace somethings with his nephew's before he parts ways.

The other twin Kohin peered over at the girl in Vegeta's arms, "Who's that,... oh I know it persons who'd Ki been flapping all over the place huh." His blue eyes narrow in expectation before his nose twitched in thought, "She a bad guy?" He asks looking up at his uncle.

Goten shrugged his shoulder as he is ultimately unsure at the moment, the girl asked some runoff questions and practically had a mental break while looking at Vegeta.

"I give it to you straight ...I don't know but as soon as we find out I'll let you guys in with details." Both had a matching set of unsatisfying looks, though knew their uncle would keep them in the loop. The half Saiyan ruffled their hair before departing in the ship.

Goten enters the ship that his niece was piloting, the doors slowly shutting behind him. The half Saiyan walks towards the mid center of the ship where he knows Vegeta's Ki is at, along with other two passengers that had they bordered the ship.

When he gets there he finds the Saiyan Prince placing the girl they found on a stretcher bed, the prince glanced at the younger man as he entered.

"Hand me a diagnostics meter."

Goten turned around to the wall behind him where a cabinet held emergency medical equipment, he searched around the small compartment until he found the tool Vegeta was requesting.

He gave Vegeta the diagnostics meter raising an eyebrow, "If I may ask, why do you need it? The girl didn't seem hurt a little weird but she seemed fine."

Vegeta didn't answer him at first while he took the little tool to do a full body scan, afterward, he picked up her hand and placed the bottom of the diagnostic tool to prick her wrist for a blood sample.

Vegeta silently signaled the Saiyan to come closer, Goten watched as the prince gently undo the girls scarf tied around her neck to reveal some very large bruising in the shapes of a pair of hands. Goten frowned upon seeing the marks on the girl, no doubt the girl was recently attacked by someone with an overburden, of power. The both of them had seen these marks before on another person before, the marks on Olive were matched, although the coloration and impression had more aggression in the act. Goten's jaw tightens, his eyes narrowly sliding over to his father who was asleep inside the KD Chamber, he held he tongue to voice out his oblivious disgust with his father.

"Its very likely this girl isn't with your father, she has been obviously taken," Vegeta spoke quite calmly as he tied the scarf back on.

"I'm not sure if there are more bruises, but I sent the results to Bra to analyze over, I'm not quite sure why your father kept her and not murder her."

"He probably came to senses of what's left anyway, he's becoming a dam psychopath Vegeta, he's never been right in the damn head of we're lucky that he's in this state, there's no doubt in my mind he would have attempted to kill us despite the blood or bond we share. You saw what he did to Bu-"

"I know what he's capable of Goten! I haven't been training this whole year for nothing," he snapped back Goten, he grinds his teeth together at the mention of his wife. He keeps his composure not to slap the boy, Vegeta repressed any brash words that came to mind and remembered that he was a leader and Goten was his pupil.

The leader instead speaks calmly to the warrior, " Do you remember what I told you, the reason why I chose to train you specifically?" His voice cool and low as he spoke to his rivals youngest, to most Vegeta would sound like he had lost his edge but Goten knew better, Vegeta made sure he knew better.

Goten leaned against a wall railing crossing his arms, "I have what everyone lacks, the will to kill an enemy and not spare for personal gain, unlike my father. I don't come into a fight with cockiness over my opponent, to underestimate what a person is capable of, like Pan and your Son, though he may share his mother's brains he can be very brash with his actions or lack thereof in thought." The young half Saiyan closed his eyes as he continued letting out a small yawn," You also picked me because my lack of impulsive emotions, which is funny cause emotional impact is Gohan's strong suit yet..."

"Your brother acts brash when he becomes underwhelmed by emotion then careless about his surroundings. He gets like that because he lacks the thrive for his purpose of fighting, and it's the other way around for that clown of a father. They make too many grave mistakes, and being the observable brat you are, you take what you have seen and apply the right structure to even yourself out."

The prince once upon of time couldn't imagine saying anything remotely positive about Goten's will to fight. Any person looking for the outside in thought the boy was still chasing after girls and was a college partying maniac, given that the boy actually did most of those things to fool others perspective about him. That little mischief knew how to put up a front to deceive others, little fucker was good at it too. Had fooled Vegeta with that damn silly grin of his, if it weren't for Kakarots consistent shitty parenting he doubted the boy would have sought out Vegeta for training, to have some type of a father figure while his father ditched him for Kid Buu's reincarnation to train.

Now after the many years of training him, Goten was much more built like his father, his shoulders and his body frame broader than Gohan. He wore a grey spandex shirt with the bottom half of a blue gi.

Goten pushed himself up as he began to walk towards the girl then his father, "Don't have to give me a long lecture to remind me that I'm the underdog, I just need to stay under the radar and prepare for shit to go down."

The prince's left eye slid to over to his pupil," I just need you to understand what's at cost, your father can't be put down like the rest."

"I know..." the young warrior says solemnly, the incident that led up to this would evidently end just as it started." and if that doesn't work out I still have plan C in the works."

Vegeta raised a brow, " Plan c? " the prince rolls his eyes when his student suddenly grins, "Its a little something that your Deviant Daughter pitched to me a few weeks ago." Vegeta somewhat chuckled, he knew how 'morbid' his daughter could be when it came to science or anything really. His daughter was equivalent to a mad scientist to put it short, which did and didn't surprise him, what else would you get if you mixed Bulma's traits with the prince's personality, you get Bra.

"...do I even want to know?"

"Its nothing too disturbing this time, and I can assure you there weren't any human trials."

"As long it benefits our current problem, I don't give Damn what my daughter does behind the walls of her lab."

 _Last time he said that someone's foot got amputated and there were four lawsuits filed against her._

Suddenly the both of them snapped their heads towards the unconscious girl, her body started to rise while her Ki surrounded her.

The both of them backed away as her Ki vibrated through the air, it sent a singe of every flow within their spines. This was the exact energy Vegeta felt for the last night's, it woke him along with the rest of Z-fighters awake.

The lights in the ship flickered a bit before returning to normal.

"I don't know what the fuck you guys are doing back there but you need to chill, we're starting to land and I would like not to collided with Capsule Corp!" Pan yelled from the intercom.

Just as Goten was about to respond back to his niece, Olives eyes snapped wide open making him stop in his tracks, her eyes as lacked color as her pupils were vacant.

The two Saiyans eyes met each other for confirmation that they weren't imaging things. The pair wasn't sure what to make of this.

The prince reached out to grab touch the girl, his fingers just barely brushed against her cheek causing her eyes to suddenly closed.

Her vibrating energy slowly began to downshift from the air as she descended back onto the bed with a soft thud.

 _Starting to see why dad might have taken her other than being crazy._

"I think Bra is going to have a field day."

The doors to the mid center suddenly open revealing a very pissed off Pan, the woman had a fire in her eyes as she stormed in their direction, she grabbed Goten by the helm of his collar, "Did you guys not hear me!? We almost crashed!"

Goten held his hands up in defense, "Hold up Pan it wasn't my fau-it was _her_!" he pointed to the unconscious girl. Pan pinched the ridge of her nose, growling under her breath, "Clearly she's unconscious."

"I know that dummy, but it was her I swear!" he sighed to himself, he took her hands off of his spandex suit. "Look, Pan, we can discuss this later, but right now we have to finish the mission. K."

She sent him a passive-aggressive glare, huffing her nose as she walked passed him, "Just get grandpa's chamber in Trunks lab, we don't know how long he'll be asleep if we can get restraints on him without trouble would be splendid."

Vegeta shook his head as he summoned the bots to pick up chamber, his rivals granddaughter was just like her grandmother, which was annoying but she still had Saiyan spirit. She was one of his first choices to personally train, but her uncle had more flexibility and could disguise himself in plain sight.

The prince waved a bot away when it tried to take a Hold of the bed carrying the girl, he gathers the girl into his arm earning a questionable look from Goten. He ignored the look from his student as he walked off the ship and towards the Capsule Corp.

Goten followed the Prince letting him walk ahead as he swiftly made his way to laboratory part of Capsule Corp, where most of the briefs family did most of their work.

They walked past the formal labs of Bulma's that had severed their purpose throughout the past with their troubles and the blue heiress madden curiosities, both warriors smiled lightly knowing it held good and some bad memories.

Goten focused on the path ahead of them leading to Trunks own lab, but instead of entering lab like he had suspected the Prince walked right by the door without as much batting an eye.

The younger male tilted his head, "That was Trunks lab."

He shrugged lightly as searched for a particular Ki knew would be a great help for this situation. His student would see soon enough who's lab he had in mind.

"What do you plan on doing with her?" The young Saiyan then narrowed, "Wait let me rephrase, who are you taking her too?" He said with a slight panic in his voice.

"You know who," Vegeta said rather monotonous.

"I know who but WHY _her?"_ Goten whined his shoulders slumped with distraught.

Vegeta only 'Tch' at Goten, his daughter might be morbid, and a tad bit fanatically disturbed but that didn't detour the fact that she was great at what she did. His daughter had more of an interest in bio/ Ki weaponry and tools, he knew first hand how dangerously experimental his daughter was when he became unknowingly test subject. The Prince cringed and shivered at the flashes it, he hadn't entered her lab since.

Both stopped as they came across the glass frosted doors that led to Bra's lab, oh the horrors that had occurred in those labs. Goten's pursed his lips as he side-eyed Vegeta,"...so you gonna open the door, she is you daug-"

"Brat you see that my hands are full, just open on the Damn door," he growled. The nerve of that brat suggesting that he 'open' the door, last time he opened the door without knocking he woke up a month later cause he was hit with a Ki cannon. His daughter was very excited to tell him how good cannon worked when he woke up, only a dash of concern. Just like her father.

The both of the Saiyans were interrupted when the glass doors slid open, Vegeta's daughter had her arms crossed with a Vegeta like grin on her lips. Bra had her hair pinned up into one long braid that trailed to her mid back, a pair of goggles hanging loosely from her neck. She wore a black crop top with red high waist jeans, accompanied with a pair of black hightops. A quirky smile stretched across her face, " Oh you brought me another test subject!" She exclaimed happily, she rushed over to their unconscious girl, her deep cerulean eyes lit up like it was Christmas.

"Aww, Tennie and here I thought you said no more voluntary testing," she said causing Goten to snort lightly. She turns to her father with her puppy dog eyes while kissing his cheek, " It must have been you, Daddy, hehe. Well don't just stand there gentlemen, please come in."

Goten and Bra shared a knowing look, with two different meaning. The both of them had a unique relationship, it was almost like the one their fathers shared for many years but a bit more trivial nitpicking.

Bra pulled out a diagnostics table for Vegeta to lay the girl on, "Ooh this one is actually hot this time, where did you guys snatch her up from?" She purred as her eyes got their fill as she checked out the other girl's curves. Bra's hand softly traced the girl's jawline, loving how soft her light caramel skin felt. Her thumb gently pressed Olive's full lips and pulled back to see no trace of lipstick, Bra's mouth 'o'd' in satisfaction," She lacks any foundation and her lips are naturally rosy pink...perfect natural beauty, pretty rare in humans nowadays."

Goten sighed, as Bra practically groped the poor girl, he already knew Vegeta was trying his hardest to ignore his daughter almost perverted openness, he knew his daughter had eyes set on the same sex which he didn't mind, he just didn't like how sensual she was being, with it being his daughter all.

"Whenever your done getting your hard on we would like to talk about this persons well-being, who is not another _voluntary test subject. "_

Bra grunted, holding back a finger at Goten as she took a deep breath of Olives scent if it wasn't for the fact that she was had nearly half a dozen degrees he would have called her feral.

Vegeta sweatdropped, "Princess..." he said in a low monotonous tone.

Thankfully she listened to her father's tone of voice and stood up, a sweet smile on her face. _Clearly something wrong with Bra_

"Sorry daddy it just her scent is weird... and I like it." She stated simply. "Where did you guys get this _lovely_ lady at? Cause I don't think she's human, is she?" Her face contoured in a more serious one, she gathered a tablet and a stylus from underneath the floating diagnostics table. She wrote down some basic information.

Vegeta cleared his throat as spoke, "We are not sure but her Ki is above normal human standards so there is a possibility, this is the same Ki that's been waking everyone up at night. When we recovered her from the location Kakarot was at, she was awake we captured her but for an unexplainable reason she passed out." He explained to his daughter as she began to write down everything her father was telling her.

"We're also not sure what type of relationship she had with Kakarot prior to meeting her, she seemed quite and compliant, she commented that Kakarot 'Would not be pleased when he woke' as a statement of fear. Then she started to ask questions about where someone was at when we didn't answer she started showing off behavior and signs of mix emotions before passing out. I believe Kakarot might have threatened her life or someone known as 'Beerus'."

Bra nodded as she caught a glimpse of the bruising around her neck, she pulled the soft scarf away and visibly cringed, "Damn...I see." _Aww her poor neck_.

"She must have pissed off cause the coloring in a bruise is quite excessive, even with her abnormal power level it still has been easy to subdued her without much use of his strength, it surprising that her neck is not even broken. Did her voice sound hushed or raspy? " She said as she took a Ki from her finger and opened Olive's mouth.

"No, she spoke clearly with no strain in her voice." Bra nodded to confirm with her father, the vocal cords on the girl were just fine.

"We took a full body scan of her with the diagnostic meter and sent it to you before we took off, did you get those by chance yet?" Goten asked the young scientist.

The bright blue haired frowned, "Yeah, but my computer Fucking reset itself midway through, I swear on Trunks first child I'm not letting him build me another mainframe computer system, there always something wrong." She huffed.

Goten facepalmed, "So you lost i-"

"Oh I never said I lost it Tennie, I have all my most recent document/transfers uploaded to smart drive in case this happened." She turned her head to the right corner of the room where what remained of her last computer burned and smashed to smithereens.

"But yeah, it's in a hard drive I'll have to manually go over the DNA you sent me with the help of an AI, it may take a while because I have a lot on my plate with school and what not but it can be done."

"How long would it take you?"

Bra shrugs her shoulders, "Two to three days."

Goten looked at Vegeta who was pondering if they could afford the time, "That will work, we have Kakarot in the KD Chamber and 4 sets of Ki dampening cuffs on Kakarot. I also have reason to believe the girl had something to do with Kakarot 'sleeping' as heavily as he is." His Ki had felt the same for an unnatural amount of time.

"I'm gonna have to agree with you in that, Dad might be careless at times but he isn't dumb, he should have woken up. Dad is very skilled when it comes to sensing Ki, even in his current state."

"Yeah, I do find it weird that there wasn't at least one body coming off on a stretcher, or at least an injury that would have given me the chance to _doctor_ someone up." Goten breathed thankfully while She pouted, it was really the luck from above that no one got hurt like last time. His eyes flickered over the girl lay on the diagnostics table, "She must know, whenever she wakes can you ask her what all she knows or remembers?"

Bra looks up from her tablet with a small line forming on her lips, "What are you not staying here?"

Vegeta shook his head, "Gohan and the rest of the team had just returned." He said quickly turning toward the exit.

Her small lips formed a small 'o', " Well Damn I guess you guys better get to stepping, I know how important this mission is."

Goten waited for Vegeta to exit the room before he spoke, "Please don't try any Frankenstein shit Bra, like we actually need her alive and functioning."

Bra rolled her eyes as she rolled out a bunch of medical tools," I know I know, I don't plan on hurting this pretty gal anyway, well unless she _wants_ me to~" She picks up a needle and takes a blood sample from Olives side. Goten's cheeks darken at the younger half Saiyan, she always managed to make him uncomfortable.

" and plus we have that deal, and I keep my promises, you know I'm good for it. Give me details about your secrets pertaining to our situation and I will build that machine you wanted." She wore a sadistic grin that was similar to her fathers when he was in the PTO, her sudden jovial attitude reminded the other Saiyan of Bra late grandmother, it was almost sad that her traits were passed down to such a Bra, sure as hell manipulated people so she could get them in her lab.

Though the same could be said about him as well, he used his fathers likable and innocent nature to fool people into something he was not.

"Remeber I won't hesitate to break your little nose if it turns into a death contraption." He muttered under his breath as he followed Vegeta.

Bra chuckled at the threat, " I see why Papa choose him, Tennie isn't the same sweet Goten he makes out to be. Aww, best buddy."

* * *

alright, I did it!

okay let me just say this, Goten and Bra where two characters that really don't get any screen time in GT especially Goten, I just want to give them actual redeeming and interesting traits their personality, I was having a hard time deciding what to do with them until I read another story that made these two characters much more fun to read, the story is called Sins of the father, sins of the son by herpb4uderp its on A03 and major warning if your not a fan of Yaoi ...cause its in there. But Goten and Bra are some interesting charters in there.

the twins are two of the three new characters I added, Kohin comes from Kohi, which means coffee in Japanese, and Ox is an easter egg to one of my friend's characters, whose name is also named Ox. (i got you V)

*also did you all get the third new character I added? I made this persona a bit harder to find.

and let me be very clear, this, not a GT fanfic, this story will dabble into super and z. it will be explained later on why she was brought to Gt.

well if guys like this chapter, make sure you leave a review and tell me how it made you feel, and whatever questions you want to ask me.


End file.
